ReBirth
by kawaii.sasuke
Summary: The groups ends up in another world and things happen. They can't go back to Spira just yet. Why? It still remains a mystery. Mainly TxY; SxL; YxC (My own made couple); some PxB; RxG; and LxW
1. Yulina

**A/n: Okay, here's the fic that Iwas thinking about. Please no flamers, this is my second one, kind of 'cause I'm still working on my first one.**

* * *

**Summary: This takes place in FFX-2, when the maestro came back to Yunie and then they get a baby girl. I created this thing called the re-birth and then that's when they decide to give their daughter it. Through the story you'll get what a re-birth is. When they get their daughter back she is 17 and they are 19. They didn't adopt her and they didn't have her when they were only kids... the only reason that's this possible... the re-birth. I hope you guys will like this one! On wit zi poulet (chicken in French, I think. I stink at French, my French teacher's scary anyway like I said, on wit zi poulet!)**

* * *

**I am only going to say this once, disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters created by Square-Enix but I own Tidus!... Nah, just kidding, what more could a girl want? Yunie's the lucky duck. Okay time for me to shut it.... :p**

* * *

**Chapter One: Yulina**

* * *

"_**Tidus**!" _Yuna's voice called out through the space in front of her. Her breaths were quick and short, tears sprang to her eyes.

"Calm down," said a woman.

"How can I!? What if you were me!?" Yuna yelled.

"Take deep breaths and push, you have to stay strong." She told Yuna.

"No! I want...TIDUS!!!!!! Her voice increased when she said his name, it was Yuna struggled and screamed. "IT HURTS, I NEED HIM HERE WITH ME!!"

"He will have to wait," said another lady. "He is out the door--"

"NO! A midwife can't tell me what to think- he's my husband and I want him!" Again, Yuna screamed in pain and struggled, it was hurting, she needed him right now. Why wouldn't they just let him in?

The midwife muttered to the other woman trying to ignore Yuna's constant screaming. "I think that we should let him in, look at her condition." They glanced at Yuna. "Lady Yuna can't take this on her own.... Go get him."

The other lady nodded and opened the door, there was Tidus, he was standing there with a worried look on his face. "I heard Yuna screaming," he said. "I really have to go in there no matter what you guys think. She needs me!" He tried to look over her shoulder, but then the midwife blocked his view from seeing Yuna screaming. "I need to go in there, don't you know that when a lady is in labor it hurts that much!?"

A voice called out to the lady that was blocking Tidus. "I thought that I said to let him in!" The woman gave Tidus a look then let him in, he ran to Yuna's side and grabbed her hand.

"It hurts so much," Yuna managed to say between her fast breaths.

Tidus pushed the hair away from her eyes and kissed her sweaty forehead, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You and the baby."

She squeeze his hand and whispered, "I hope you're right."

The midwives closed the door and went over to Yuna. "Okay, take deep breaths and push for every time I tell you. Scream if you want but you have to keep on pushing. Tidus," he looked up to her, "no kissing, she needs to breath properly."

He screwed his face, "Not even on her forehead?"

The other woman rolled her eyes, "Fine the forehead is fine but not on the mouth, it wont let her breath-"

"I know, properly!" Yuna answered for them. "Now help me! You know that I want to get this over with and have my baby and have a nice life with Tidus. Help me!" Yuna shouted.

Tidus calmed her down and kissed her forehead, "Stay calm, Yuna, you wouldn't want to loose it."

"I know," Yuna whimpered.

_...Three hours later..._

"Congratulations, you got a baby girl!" Yuna and Tidus sighed in relief, this was their chance to have the life that they had always wanted to have together. "What are you going to name her?" She asked Yuna and Tidus.

Yuna smiled as the midwife put the small baby in her arms, she and Tidus overlooked at the baby. "I liked Lina," Yuna said, "but what do you think, Tidus?"

"I want something that is closed you yours, even if it has the '_Yu'_ part."

...Yuna looked down at the baby in her arms, "How about Yulina? It has the name that I like and the part that you want. Fair?"

Tidus nodded, "Yunlina, I like it." They smiled and nestled against each other, now they would have the life that they always wanted to have... a life to be together and their new baby Yulina.

* * *

**A/n: There's the first chapter of my story, I'm sorry that's it's short it's only because I want to go sleep soon cause I have band practice in the morning, we have to get ready for the concert at Tupper Highschool. Anyways, there you go, I got the better stuff coming up. Later days! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'hara**


	2. ReBirth

**A/n: Hiya, I'm updating early, don't worry I'm still gonna update for my other one, too. I'm sorry if the summary confused any of you guys, just ignore it, it'll be pretty understandable later on, I hope. Anyway, what I have to do now is less talking about this and more typing on the story. **

* * *

**P.S.: This chapter is for all the people who have reviewed for me, I THANK ALL OF YOU! Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter two: ReBirth**

* * *

It was finally two weeks after Yuna was in labor with Yulina. Her baby was intelligent (better than the other babies) but she was still the kind that would cry and drool like the others. Yulina was able to vocalize already and can merely drink with a cup. Her face was like Yuna's, the structure and the colour, white and pale but then she had Tidus' piercing blue eyes, almost everyone could notice.

"Maaaahhhhh!!!!!" Yulina cried out from the living room, "Maaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" Obviously she wanted Yuna, her mother.

"Wait, sweetie, mommy has to finish warming up your milk." Yuna called out from the kitchen. Again, Yulina screamed for her mother. "Tidus, could you please look after Yulina for a while?" Yuna yelled to where Tidus was.

"Sure," he replied. Tidus went to his daughter and scooped her small body in his arms, she still cried. "Oh, please, stop crying. Mommy will be coming soon, just wait till she finishes warming up your milk." Yulina stilled cried. "Yuna!" The baby squirmed.

"Yes?!" Yuna said from her spot.

"Could you please just let Yulina in there? She's still crying and I think she wants you better than me, you know. I think she beginning to not like me."

"Okay, bring her here." Tidus brang the baby to the kitchen and handed her over to Yuna, that instant the baby calmed down and relaxed in her mother's arms. "See? You just have to be patient with her and then that's when you will know what she wants, don't freak out, you aren't anything like your father, Sir Jecht."

Tidus smirked, "I get your point but why do you even bother calling Jecht with Sir?" He put out the cooking fire and put the milk in a cup, Yuna wanted for Yulina to learn how to drink in a cup already and she was learning pretty fast.

"Because, I want to give my husband some respect," Yuna said with a slight smile. She sat down on the chair and Tidus joined her by sitting by her and Yulina.

He leaned over and kissed Yuna softly, "Thank you but no thank you. You gave me alot of respect already, I think that I had enough."

"Oh, but I will never stop, Tidus," Yuna took the cup and Yulina shifted in her position to face the cup, "you now that I love you."

"I know," Tidus watched his two week daughter drink from the cup, she was getting good at it in such an early age. "I love you, too." When Yulina finished, Tidus took the cup and set in on the counter, Yuna wiped her baby's mouth dry with a small piece of cloth.

Yulina arched her tiny back which meant that she wanted to be set down, Yuna put Yunlina down on the floor. The baby took out the pots and pans from the drawers and started to bang the surfaces with a spoon that she found. Yuna started to wash the dirty dishes and abruptly she dropped a glass... it fell exactly where Yulina was. "Maaahhh! Maaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Pieces fell onto her small delicate face and blood was smeared all over her hands. Yuna looked down at her in horror and started to cry along with the baby, Tidus ran to them and knew that they were all going to cry.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, I think!" Tidus quickly picked up the broken pieces of glass, now his hand were bloody, too, and then he went back to them for their aid, Yuna was freaking out so much that she didn't know that the blood on Yulina's hands were actually coming from her foot, Yuna wasn't even wearing shoes. Bending down and cleaning her baby's hands, Yuna followed Tidus into Yulina's bedroom. They looked down at their baby and sighed relief, "What happened in there?"He put his arms around Yuna, she was shaking. "Come on," he said. Tidus picked Yuna up and brought her into the washroom, sure their house was a hut but the Youth League had made big one for them. He let her sit on the toilet and he went to get the cloth that he used for cleaning for when they washed themselves.

"I don't know, I just accidentally dropped the glass when I was cleaning up the dirty dishes, I think that I'm a bad mother for not knowing that could've have happened," she said while he cleaned her foot that was bleeding. There were still tears coming down from her face. Tidus wrapped bandages around her foot then met her at eye level.

"Don't say that," he whispered, "you aren't a bad mom, you can't blame yourself, this part of my fault too-"

"Oh, now you're saying that this is also my fault!" Yuna cried out in front of her.

He held her by the side of her arms, just like that night when he had come in on her at Maclania Lake. "Don't say that, remember, we haven't been parents before, or have you, 'cause I didn't." Yuna shook her head but she still cried. "It wont happen again-"

"But what if it does?!"

"No it wont. It wont because we learned what we should avoid."

"But how can you know, we have only been parents for two weeks-"

"Stop beind a pessimist-" he leaned over and kissed away her tears then she closed her eyes knowing what would happen. His mouth trailed over to her face and found their way to her own mouth. At first Yuna wasn't responding because she was too drowned in sadness to do anything but then the way that Tidus touched her, it would always made her feel better. Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him back.

When she pulled back she said something, "I'm not letting this happen agian, I wont take any risks."

They stood up and walked to their own room, "Let's talk from there," said Tidus. He closed the door behind them and Yuna changed into her nightdress and Tidus took his shirt off and they went in bed. "So, what were you going to say?" He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest, Tidus kissed her.

"I was going to say that I would want Yulina to take the ReBirth."

"The ReBirth, why?"

"Because I said that I don't want that to happen again." He was going to say something but then she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, he followed her gesture and tried to sleep. Tomorrow, they would bring Yulina to the temple of Besaid for her ReBirth...

_...The next morning...._

"Lady Yuna, you will want your baby to be the age of seventeen after you will pick her up from the ReBirth of this temple. Are both you both sure about this? I mean Yulina is both your daughter so you both will make a choice for her."

Yuna nodded, "Yes, we are sure about this, we have talked about this last night. We both want her to be at an age when she could take care of herself. We will come back for her tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, good luck on this thing."

The priest bowed and then said, "Yes, I will do this for the both of you. I will just warn you that something will happen because there hasn't been a ReBirth since the time of the war with Zanarkand. You will pick up Yulina as how she is now and then the thing will happen and a day after that, she will become at the age of seventeen, are you still sure of this?" The two parents nodded.

"Yes," Yuna and Tidus said together. The held each other and walked out of the temple....

* * *

**A/n: There is my second chapter, more coming up and the fluff, too! I know that it is lame and confusing right now but then I think that you will understand later, I hope. Okay, bye now, later days! **

**-YunaBlueo'hara**


	3. Different

**A/n: Hiya, I just finished my 12th chapter on my other fafic so I just wanted to get this chapter done too. Okay, here you guys go!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Different**

* * *

When Yuna and Tidus took Yulina home, they made sure that they didn't let her into the kitchen, it was a day more until the ReBirth would take place and they didn't want anything to happen to her in that remaining time. "Maahh-maahh." Yulina's small tiny hand opened and closed for Yuna.

She set the baby in her lap and said in a baby voice, "Oh, you missed mommy didn't you?" Yulina squealed in delight. "How about daddy?" Yulina squealed again. Now she turned around and looked around for Tidus.

"Daahhh-daahhhhh!" Her small voice called across the room.

Yuna laughed, "Oh, look, Tidus, she's looking for you."

Tidus poked his into the living room and went to his family. "Hi, big girl. Did you miss me like mommy?" Yulina's little head bobbed up and down, she giggled and reached out to Tidus. Yuna handed her small figure over to Tidus and he propped her on his lap. Reaching up, Yulina put her hands through Tidus' hair.

"She likes your hair, I see," Yuna smiled.

Tidus chuckled, "Yeah, just like you before."

"And I still do...." The two missed their baby even if she was gone for a day, they looked at her with affection. The wind outside was blowing harder and the window was still open. Tidus handed Yulina to Yuna and stood up. "Where are you going?" Yuna asked.

"Outside, the wind isn't supposed to be blowing like thisat this time of season." He headed towards the door. "Um, Yuna, look at this."

Yuna set Yulina down but then she wailed and her mother picked her back up. "Oh, Yulina." When she reached Tidus side, she gasped, "What the Yevon is that?" In the front of them, there was this thing that was circular, it looked like it was water, the blues went darker around the middle and on the rim of the outside, there was a ring of light. "What the Yevon is that?" Yuna repeated. She set Yulina backed down but behind her, she didn't want her baby be wondering off when this thing was here.

Tidus backed away as it became bigger, he and Yuna looked at it. Suddenly they heard squeals ands that's when their thoughts broke. "_**Yunlina!**" _Yuna and Tidus said together. The two-week old walked toward the blue portal and disappeared beyond its blueness.

"Shit!" Tidus screamed. Yuna was frozen on the spot until he took her hand and dragged her forward into the deep blue something going after their baby.

* * *

Yuna groaned, the floor felt soft.... "Tidus, Yulina!" She forced herself to sit up and she looked around.... This wasn't her hut anymore nor Besaid, that was what it looked to her. Her bi-coloured eyes looked around, this hut was big... "_This place is bigger than a temple,"_ Yuna thought. There was a couch, fireplace, and more then she imagined. Turning her head she saw a blonde head at the side of the maple brown center table. "Tidus!" She dragged herself over to him. Cupping his cheek, she gently kissed him. "Wake up."

His eyes slowly opened and she saw his ocean blue eyes again. "What happened?" Pushing against the ground, he lifted himself up and shrugged. "Whoa, this is not what I expected beyond that blue thing, but it's pretty cool . Besides, do you happen to have Yulina?" Yuna shook her head and tears fell from her eyes. Tidus wiped them away and looked around. When he stopped at the couch, he chuckled and said, "Don't worry, look who's here."

Yuna stood up and went to Tidus side. There was their baby curled up huddled against the couch, she was sleeping as if nothing had happend. "Yulina," Yuna whispered happily. She would feel guiltily if something bed happened to her. This was her and Tidus' creation, they made her together and that would be put to waste if something happened.

"Yep, she's sleeping." Tidus took a seat across from the baby and Yuna went to sit beside him. "So, do you think this what the priest is trying to tell us? I couldn't back then and now it just came to me, I was guessing the same for you."

"You mean when the priest said that something would happen and then her ReBirth would take effect?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Now where are we and how long do you think that we're going to be staying here-- do you even know where we are?"

Yuna lifted a brow then shrugged she then stood up. "Wait here and watch Yulina, I want to see something." Tidus nodded and moved to sit beside his baby, "_What is Yuna up to?" _Tidus thought.

Walking out of the room, Yuna made her way to the entrance, It took her awhile for her to find it. Opening the door, it wasn't Besaid but a street with a block of houses. A person rode on a bike and waved to Yuna and said, "'Morning!"

Yuna gave him a phony smile and went back inside when the guy left, she closed the door behind her. "Tidus, I don't think that we're in Spira anymore." She called out.

"What? Come here, I can't hear you so well."

She walked to the living room. "I said, 'Tidus, I don't think that we're in Spira now,' happy?"

Tidus brang her to his side. "Yeah. So what are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know.... How about we looked what's upstairs and bring Yulina with us?" She picked up the baby, Yulina didn't stir or move, she was still deep in a sleep. Yuna started walking away then stopped at the chestnut brown staircase. "Are you coming or what?"

"I'm coming," Tidus said. They walked up the case of stairs and saw a corridor. Opening the first door to their right, there was a room the looked as if it was designed for a teenager, they walked in. "Hey, this is pretty cute. Don't you think that we should give this room to Yulina? You know, when her ReBirth kicks in." Yuna's eyes drifted to one thing that another. "Oh, come on, man. I mean look, it's nice for her when she's seventeen tomorrow."

"I think that would be a good idea. I guess it would please her." She walked to the bed placed by the wall at the rear end of the room, she set Yulina down by the surface away from the edge of the bed. "We could leave her here for awhile, it looks pretty safe to me, don't you think?"

Tidus nodded still at the doorway. "Come on. Let's look at the rest of the rooms down the corridor." Checking Yulina one more time, Yuna made sure that she was safe then she followed Tidus out of the room. Taking her hand and intertwining fingers, Tidus lead Yuna down the corridor and they chose to open the door at the end. It was beautiful and big. "Talk about master bedroom..." Tidus uttered. Yuna took her boots off and pounced onto the cream-white bed. "Yuna...?" He leaned against the door of the frame and looked at his wife sprawled on the bed.

"Come here," Yuna giggled. "This is gonna be our room. Close the door behind you."

"Okay." He stepped inside and close the door. Walking to the side of the bed, he over looked her. "Now what do you want me to do for you?" Tidus smiled, he knew, already. He took his shoes off.

"Just come here...." Yuna trailed off as he moved in on her. Their mouths met and he moved onto the bed, fixing himself between the space of Yuna legs that she made for him. Yuna moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Even if we're not in Spira right now, this is perfect," her words were muffled but Tidus understood it. She wrapped her legs around his waist. From that moment she went into a blackout.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, could I come in?!" The door of the master bedroom was constantly being knocked on.

Groaning, Yuna lifted her head from Tidus' chest. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at the floor, neither of them hadn't gotten dressed yet. Falling back on the bed, Yuna nestled on Tidus and yawed- "The ReBirth!" She pulled the sheets up higher her chest even if it wasn't needed since she was with her husband. Just about when she was going to say something to him, everything went back and the sounds of the world went out.

"_Yuna_." The nineteen year old turned to the voice, there was no body, just a voice. She wasn't feeling good but then she had a feeling that it was important for whatever the voice wanted to say. "_You cannot tell your daughter what happened. She thinks that this is the world that she was born in. If you tell her then you cannot return to Spira. She will have to remember where she came from on her own and that is when you can go back home_." Everything made sense to Yuna but she still had questions.

"But how is that possible? She was just two weeks old when she was in Spira... how are we going to make it back?"

"Trust her, she will find out...." The voice faded and Yuna found herself back in bed with Tidus.

The door was still being banged on. "Mom, Dad! I said, could I come in?! You shouldstill answer even if it's a no."

"Wait!" Yuna called out.

The knocking eased, "Yeah, sure."

"Tidus, wake up." He didn't. Yuna kissed him and moments later he kissed her back, that was a sign that he was awake. Yuna knew that it would work.

"What is it?" Tidus yawned.

"It's the ReBirth, it happened already, Yulina is seventeen. But there is something that I have to tell you. You can't tell her where she really came from or anything about Spira. She has to find out on her own because if we tell her then we can't go back to Spira." He opened his mouth, Yuna put a white finger over his mouth. "I'll explain better later but for now just do what I told you or else something bad is going to happen if you don't listen and it'll be your fault."

"Okay, okay, enough with it, I get it--"

"Mom, could I come in now?!"

"So she wants to come in?" Tidus said. He collapsed onto the sheets and sighed. "You let her in, I'm not getting out."

"Fine. I'm gettinfg out of bed, I'm just going to say that she can come in." Yuna said.

"Yeah. Just be aware that neither of us are dressed."

Yuna flapped a hand at him. "Whatever. _You can come in!_" Yuna called out.

The door opened and there stood who the two parents thought, Yulina. Her hair was a dirty blonde and the blue eyes that she got from Tidus stood out very much. She stood there gapping at them. "That's why it was taking you two so long, you to were making out again." She leaned on the frame of the door. "Okay, I just came to say bye before I leave for school."

"Come here." Yuna said to her daughter.

Yulina hesitated, "Um, but you know- you guys aren't wearing anything, are you?"

"Don't worry, just come here."

"Okay." Yulina avoided stepping on their clothes that were scattered on the floor. She looked down at her parents. When she saw Tidus' bare tanned chest, she looked away and knelt down beside her mother. "Okay make it quick, I'm gonna be late for school soon, I spent half my time waiting for you to let me in."

Yuna smiled and kissed Yulina on the forehead. "Okay, see you later honey."

"See you." Yulina stood up and then said, "Bye Dad."

"Bye." Tidus said and she left, closing the door.

Yuna lay back down, "So, what do you think about our daughter?"

"Wonderful, just like you," he mumbled. Yuna moved closer to his chest. Tidus took her in his arms and they went back to sleep.

* * *

Author's note: So, what do you guys think, getting better? I have a question for you guys. How would you guys like the fluff in the next chapter? Rated R or what, general? Very descriptive or plain and simple? Your choice, people. Then I'll see what I can do once you guys decide. Okay, bye now. Later days!

**-Yuna-Blueo'hara**


	4. Truth

**A/n: Hi, I'm back and I think I'll try to make this story more interesting. I know that this isn't my best and I know some things are a bit off, right? So I'll try to make it more... let's say... I dunno, better? But how? I thank tiduslover2004 for giving me things to work on. I'm not sure but I think I might stop this story for a while....... maybe, maybe not. I'll try to make it better but if things don't go okay then maybe I might remove this from the sight, okay time for me to stop babbling.**

* * *

**tiduslover2004: **Yeah, I was kind of feeling weird about when Tidus wasn't caring about Yulina but then my computer had this thing when I would type something and then rewrite it, then it would eat up my word or something and then I end up having to type up the whole document. I'll see if I can fix anything to make it better. I even agree that this isn't my best story so I hope that it gets better............ Oh, and I'll try to make it more realistic and that Tidus cares about his kid more cause I don't want him to be like Jecht, okay, that's it..............

* * *

**Chapter four:** Truth

* * *

After getting dressed and taking a shower, Yuna and Tidus sat around the counter in the kitchen. Tidus had a slight frown on his face. "Are you okay, Tidus?" Yuna asked. "You don't seem like yourself. Is it about Yulina?" 

Tidus looked away and thought for a moment, of course it was about her. "Yeah."

She put an arm on his. "What is it? You don't like her or is it something about me--"

"It's about her, okay! What do you think she be acting like if she finds out if we hadn't aged or anything, what do you think she'll say if she finds out that her parents are only _two_ years older than her. I mean, that's w_eird_! But it's not that I like her, she's still our Yulina, I'm just worried if she find out soon."

Yuna stood up then went to the cupboards looking for a cup to put her food in. "Well if you're going to be like that then I'll just have a divorce or something and take Yulina with me-"

"No! Don't do that anything like that to me, please, I don't hate her. I'm happy that she's got the ReBirth so no incidents would happen to her but I just feel sorry for her." _"I'm gonna be a cry baby again, just like my old man called me. If this doesn't get better then I don't know what I'm gonna do...." he thought. _Yuna didn't talk to him. "Please don't get mad at me. You know, I just don't know how to be a father right." Her bi-coloured eyes looked at him coldly as if to say, "_Then learn to be one." _Tidus gulped then said, "Well... you know, I never lived a life with a good dad... you know how Jecht treated me when I was a kid and all the way to my teens so I don't know how a real good dad acts. Yes, I was happy this morning when Yulina came in but then I was half asleep so, please, forgive me, okay?"

Yuna just stood there and looked at him then she walked toward him when she saw him as if he was going to cry. Yes, he had a hard life but then she lived a life without a father too but then her father didn't treat her in a way that Jecht did to Tidus. "No, Tidus. We should be forgiving each other. I just remembered that you lived a life like that with Jecht and he teased you which made you put hatered on him. I forgive you."

He smiled but Yuna could still see the tears forming in his eyes. "Right, I forgive you too. Now when Yulina gets home, why don't we bring her out for a little celebration for the ReBirth?"

"Umm.... Remember we can't tell her about the thing or else we can't go back to Spira?"

"Of course I remember, I't just that I want to make it up for how I acted this morning for seeming to not care about Yulina. We'll just say that we would just like go shopping and she could come. How about it?"

"Sure!"

_... When Yulina came home...._

Yulina walked to the front door and took out her house keys then she opened the door and closed it behind her. She was home abit late but it was only 4:30. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"Come in the kitchen sweetie." It was coming from Yuna in the kitchen. Yulina smiled, she had a surprise for the both of them, that was why she was so late, not that she was. She walked into the kitchen and the air around them seemed to have stopped. "What did you do to your hair?" Her mother wasn't mad, she was smiling and the same went for Tidus.

"I dyed it, pure black and cut it in layers like you, mom, but mine are longer, Do you guys like it?"

"Ye-"

"Sure, it looks good!"

"Tidus, you interrupted me."

"Oh, sorry."

"Right, as I was saying, I love it! It just looks so nice for you. Anyway, who gave you the idea and how'd you get the money for it?" Yuna questioned.

"I have a new friend that I made a week ago. You haven't seen her yet because they just moved here. Her name is Aeiku. Oh, and how I got this haircut? Her mom owns a hair salon, they just moved in and I was the first one to try out the haircuts-- and like, her mom cuts with a lot of quality! She's really good!"

"Well I'm glad you're happy." Tidus seated himself on a chair, so did Yulina and Yuna. "By the way, do you have homework?"

"Nope! Not today I do!"

Yuna spoke up this time, "Well that's good. Since you don't have anything to do, how would you like for us to bring you out on a little shopping?" She raised her brown eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Mom, you know that I could go on with myself. I'm seventeen! But if it's like a family thing, then yeah, sure. I'd love to go with you guys. What kind of things are we going to buy anyway?" Yulina crossed her arms and expected something like toilet paper or food or something.

"It's all going to be your choice. New clothes, whatever but not to big, you know what I mean, like a platinum flat-screen TV or something, not like that."

Yulina's face lit up even if it was already lit up. "Yay! Shopping! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Picking her coat up, she put it on and went to the front door. "I'll see you guys in the car!"

Tidus shrugged, "Umm, did she just say car?"

"Yes," replied Yuna who was putting her own coat on.

"I don't know how to drive one though, Rikku was the one who was good at macinary. What do you think I'm supposed to do now?"

Yuna chucked the car keys that she found on him and headed out the door. "I don't know. Maybe you'll know how since you were born in Zanrkand. Okay, get ready, I'm going to give Yulina company in the car while we wait."

_... Later that night...._

"Thanks mom and dad! I like the clothes that you let me buy!" Yulina held up her favouritepurple blouse and the black skirt. From the blouse, there was white cloth that wasweaving it's way to the left side of the outfit. It came with a blue belt and purple cut-off sleeves.

Yuna looked at it and smiled, it reminded her of her songstress dressphere, it was very alike to it just like hers was to Lenne. "You know what, Yulina?"

"What?" She asked while still looking at her dress.

"I think that I have a dress like that." Tidus nudged her as if to say that she shouldn't be saying anything about it or else that they wouldn't be able to go to Spira anymore.

"You do?" Yunlina asked. "Cool! Could you wear it?"

"I don't think that I have it this moment. But if I find it then I could possibly wear it, I think...."

"Yay!" Yulina scrunched her eyebrows towards the middle. "Hey, you know what? I think I remember you wearing that before! Like you were singing with it but then that was a long time ago."

Tidus raised his eyebrows and glanced over to Yuna, she looked back at him and said, "What else do you remember?" During the two weeks in her life in Spira, Yuna had brought her all over Spira, even to one of her concerts.

"Well, I'm might sound crazy but then I think that there was this airship thing that we rode in and then we went over to places and they were beautiful! I'm sorry, this sounds like something that I made up right?"

Yuna waggled her hand in front of her. "No, no, no! Keep going!"

Yulina lifted a brow then went on. "...And I think that you had a cousin called Rikku? Also there was this guy that was her _boyfriend_ or something, he had an eye patch for some reason and they talked in alanguage that I couldn't understand so well... and well but-- **_SPIRA!_**" Yuna and Tidus smiled, she remembered already. "That was it, I remember! I wasn't born here, was I? It was another world called Spira. It was a place where magic existed... and that I had a ReBirth which meant... you guys are only nineteen! What the heck! I'm mean, I feel sorry for you guys, nofor myself!"

Yuna lifted her hand, "Calm down. It's okay, as long as we had eachother, we'll be fine."

Yulina sniffed then nodded. "You know what?'"

Tidus and Yuna said together, "What?"

"You what? If dad wasn't my dad then he could've be my boyfriend but that would be sick, he's my dad but if he wasn't then there could've been a chance!"

Tidus cleared his throat as if he heard nothing, "E-yeah, that could've happened but to bad, it didn't. So," he turned to Yuna, "when do you think we'll be heading back to Spira?"

"I don't know, we should be able to go there back now...."

"Well," it was Yulina this time who talked, "I think that-" she was interrupted then everything went black. "Mom!" She screamed, this time she only said Mom because Yuna was the closest to be sitting by her.

Yuna took her hand, "Don't worry, I'm here and so is your Dad." They fell silent then there came a voice. "I think this is the same voice that told me that I couldn't say anything to you, Yulina," Yuna whispered.

_" I am sorry but you three cannot return to Spira just yet. I am sorry I do not have a reason for that but I think that I will later on and then I will tell you why. For now, settle down but do not tell anybody about Spira. You will have visitors tomorrow that you know and they are going to be here for a reason that they do not know either." _With having said those words, the voice left them and the world that they knew with colour came back.

Tidus shrugged, "I guess that we will have to hope for the best right?" Yuna and Yulina sighed and nodded their heads.

* * *

**tiduslover2004: **I hope that it is better and that Tidus had changed. I'm sorry for the boring part but it had to come up somewhere. I'll even rewrite the whole chapter, the previous one, if it doesn't make you that happy, like I'll make him _sweeter_ if you want me to. By your pen name, I can see that you like him and so do I, okay! I'll try to do anything to make it better, I wouldn't like to make Tidus like that either, I feel like I'm making fun of him!

* * *

**A/n: Thank you all, bye for now. Later days! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	5. Visitations Without a Reason

**A/N: As you can see, I'm not really good with a point of that is not by a person's point of view but I guess I'm doing fine and I thank all you guys that reviewed... okay, shutting up time.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Visitations Without a Reason**

* * *

Yulina woke up by the sound coming from the kitchen, she could hear it all the way from her room. "_What are they doing at this time?"_ thought Yulina. Yawning, she swung her legs over her bed and made her way into the kitchen. Leaning by the doorway, she said, "What are you guys doing at this time of night?" Yuna and Tidus were busy with the stove, cooking.

Yuna laughed softly, "Yulina, it isn't night right now. It's already the late afternoon, you slept in and we figured that we shouldn't bother you."

"Mom, but how about school!" She made her way to the table and crossed her arms demanding an answer before she would loose it.

"Whoa," Tidus put his hands in the air, "cool down, it's Saturday, remember? That's why Yuna and I figured that we should let you sleep because that was what you usually do on weekends."

Yulina nodded her head slightly, "Right... I knew that."

Her father gave her a look, "Sure you did." He smiled.

She stood up and gave him a playful shove, "Hey, I mean it, Dad!"

"Okay, okay!" Yuna handed Tidus the plate and he gave it to Yulina. "Here," he said, "you haven't ate yet. Eat up." Tidus turned to Yuna who was busy putting olive oil on something. "Hey, Yuna."

She heard him but she hadn't stopped what she was doing, "Yes?"

"Remember we're going to have visitors? You didn't forget right?"

"Yes, I remember. I just wonder who it can be?" Yuna put the bottle of olive oil and left it alone for awhile. She washed her hands and Tidus and her joined Yulina who was eating.

"I dunno, that voice guy thing said that we know them already. Do you think that it's possible that they're from Spira? I mean, we came from there so that means that it is possible for others?"

Yuna filled a cup of cold water and drank it, feeling full when she got to the half of the glass, she put it down. "Yes, that could be true, right now, I'm going to take a shower. You finish cooking." Tidus nodded and looked at her glass, she seemed to have sensed that he was looking. "Here," Yuna handed him the half filled glass, "finish it for me."

He took it, he was feeling thirsty anyway. Besides, she was his wife, there was nothing bad about that. "Sure." As Yuna walked away upstairs, he gulped down the water and went back to whatever she was doing. "Yulina, give me your plate." She was already finished. Handing him the plate, she headed away from the kitchen and started to go to the music room, just then she heard the doorbell at went to it. Yulina was still in her light blue tank top and pj pants, she shrugged and looked through the peek hole and saw six people, one of them was holding a baby with ginger red hair. They didn't look that bad and so she thought that they were fine to open the door to.

As soon as she opened the door, a blonde teenager jumped in front of her, "_Talk about bubbly attitude,"_ Yulina thought. "Hiya!" the girl screamed in delight, she looked Yulina's age thought her attitude made her seem younger. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing you right now-"

A guy with an eye patch brought her father back from Yulina to give her room. "Cool it, Rikku! You haven't been in the house yet," he smiled and nodded at Yulina. She swore she remembered someone like him and the Rikku person, not to mention the others that were also there.

Yulina looked at them, okay, so she was actually staring, she chewed on her gum that she had put into her mouth earlier, she wasn't sure whether to let them in or not. One guy that had the same hair colour of the baby, spoke up, Yulina could tell that he wasn't talking to her but to the elegant lady with raven-black hair that covered her left eye. "She has Tidus' eyes, ya. I mean it, you can notice, right, Lu?" Yulina sighed, everyone noticed her eyes....

They all just stood there and Yulina was starting to feel cold, she moved her head a bit in and shouted, "**_Dad! There are people here, can you come here!?" _**

The group in front of Yulina smiled and just stared at her, she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, Tidus came to the door way, Rikku jumped and hugged him, almost making him loose balance. "Whoa, Rikku! What are you guys doing here?" She let go of him and Tidus looked at the others. "Come in guys! And, Yulina, you look cold, get in."

She nodded, "Right Dad." The group looked at him seeming to be amussed. They followed in after Yulina.

They were all sitting in the living room, talking about things. "So you guys were from Spira!" Yulina said. They all had told her their names, she knew that they were familiar.

"Yeah, and don't you know you got Tidus' eyes?" Wakka said. Tidus sat back in the loveseat, he and Yulina knew that drill.

Yulina nodded, "Of course, everyone notices,but wished I had Mom's eyes, their cool, not that I offend you Dad!"

"I'm not offended, but I agree, her eyes are nice,dreamy, bi-coloured eyes," Tidus sighed falling in la-la land. "Right. So, I got to go upstairs, Yuna's been there for a long time already."

Rikku jumped up. "I want to go to! Yunie's my cousin, you can't hog her!"

Gippal held her back, "Hold it Rikku, they're married."

Rikku crossed her arms and sat back down. "Fine, be that way, but I get to see Yunie later!" Tidus got up and walked up the staircase.

As he was walking, he saw Yuna walking down the corridor towards him. He put his arms around her waist and caressed her full and soft lips. "Guess who's here," he whispered breathing the slightest tiny breaths on her smooth neck.

"Mmmm." Yuna didn't dry her hair yet, she had noticed but Tidus didn't seem to mind at all. "I dunno, Rikku?" Yuna made a little laugh, she knew that it couldn't be true.

Tidus was surprised. "Yeah, you're right!"

Yuna wasn't really listening to him, she played along. "Really?"

"Really!"

"No." She flapped her hand.

"Yes!"

That moment it seemed like she had just noticed what he had said. "Rikku, here?! Yevon, let's go down now." She started to walk off but then Tidus stood on his place, not moving. "Aren't you coming?"

There was a smile plastered on his face. Walking over to Yuna, he carried her, just like those heroes did to the ladies in corny moveis. "We gotta give them an entrance." She giggled and let him do all the work. To Tidus, Yuna was weightless she was so light to him, it didnt' give him a problem. As he walked down the stairs, Yuna smiled seeing the people who were there. "Hi guys!"

"I see." Lulu said staring blankly at them then she gave Vidina her attention while Wakka stood up and swung his fist in the air.

"Nice to see ya Yuna! We didn't know what was happening or where you three went, we were all freaking out until we ended up here, ya!"

Tidus brought Yuna to the loveseat and they took the whole seat for themselves. Yuna's hair was already dry, she curled her legs beside her and leaned on Tidus' chest, Yulina rolled her eyes, they were always like this. "You all mean that you didn't know what happened and you just ended up here?" They all nodded at Yuna. "Then where will you be staying?"

Rikku jumped up and practically flung herself at Yuna. "Here, pretty-please! Please don't send us somewhere else, I want to stay with you guys!" Just when she had noticed that she was almost squashing Yuna, Rikku got herself off of her. "Oh poopie, sorry."

Yuna fixed her hair and smiled, "It's okay. I think that it will be okay if you stay here, won't it Tidus?"

"No prob."

"But where is Paine and Baralai?" Yuna asked.

Gippal made a face, "I don't know, how were we supposed to know that they wouldn't be com-" the doorbell rang. "Oh, what do you know, that could them right now?"

Rikku jolted up. "I'll get it for Yunie!" She sprinted to the door and opened it... "Oh... so Gippal was right," she whispered under her breath. "Hiya Paine and Baralai! Where were you two?"

Paine rolled her eyes and said, "Is Yuna there?"

"Nope!" Rikku said teasing.

"Rikku, do you want to be hurt?"

Shaking her head, Rikku squealed, "No! I was just kidding, Yunie is here. This is her house! Come in, and you too Baralai. The went in after Rikku taking a seat in the living room, too."

"So there you are," said Gippal giving Baralai a playful punch. "I was looking for you-"

"No you weren't, Yunie was!" Rikku cut in.

"Okay, so Cid's girl is right-"

"I have a name you know."

"Okay, Rikku, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good!"

During the night, the whole group conversed with each other on what they were going to do and other things that weren't really related. It was late in the night until they decided that it was time for bed. Yuna and Tidus showed them the bedrooms. Baralai asked Paine if she wanted to be with him but then she said that it would be fine if she was with Rikku so Gippal went with Gippal. Lulu and Wakka got there own room with Vidina. After cleaning their selves up, they all went to bed... if that's what you think....

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I admit it, this chapter was pretty boring and shortbut then now that they are all there then I could start the good stuff, okay later days!**

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	6. Return Of The Spirits

**A/N: Hiya guys, sorry I didn't update any sooner! I was loaded with homework and exams and stuff, so please spare me!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Lyrics all are property of Square-Enix, I do not own them but I sing this song, allot.**

* * *

**Note: If you have seen the English version of this movie clip in FF-2 then you would know it. The things in the parenthises are the echoes which Yuna and Lenne to together.**

**Italics are Lenne singing, underline is them together.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Return of the Spirits**

* * *

When Monday had come, it was different, well not really. Yulina was at school and Yuna and Tidus were at home... oh yeah, and the visitors, they were there to. So that was the extra thing that was there. It was morning and all of them went into the kitchen except Lulu and Wakka, they were dealing with their own baby. "Yunie, so what are going to do?" Rikku asked.

Yuna shrugged, "I don't know. What do you think. Anyone have any ideas?"

Again, Rikku was the one who was going to talk. "I know!" she said standing up in the air throwing one hand up in the air as if she was participating in school."

Paine smirked. "Yeah, you might have an idea but does it have to do with anything stupid?"

Rikku stuck her tongue out at Paine and said, "No! I was thinking if Yunie can sing for us! Like you know, Real Emotion, Athousand Words, you get the idea, right?"

Gippal laughed seeming to remember something in his head that was funny. "Yeah, worth a try. Keep up with the entertainment!" They all looked at Yuna and she was looking like she wanted to refuse.

"Please?" Tidus asked. "I'll be cruel and not sleep by your side tonight!"

Tidus was Yuna's weak spot. "No, nothing like that! Okay, I'll sing but not here. In the music room." She stood up and went to the room where they associated with music, the other followed her.

When they were all seated, Yuna got ready and changed into her songstress dressphere. She had always had it with her, she had just told Yulina that she didn't because she wasn't supposed to. Yuna changed into that dressphere and began her song when she got her microphone in her hand.

**1000 Words **

I know that you're hiding things,  
using gentle words to shelter me.  
Your words were like a dream,  
But dreams could never fool me.  
Not that easily.

I acted so distant then.  
Didn't say goodbye before you left,  
But I was listening.  
You'll fight your battles far from me.  
Far too easily.

"Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back,"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door,  
But still I swore to hide that pain when I turned back the pages.  
Shouting might've been the answer.

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.

**'Cause a thousand words called through the ages,  
They'll fly to you, even though I can't see.  
I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings! **

Oh, a thousand words.  
One thousand embraces...  
Will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away.  
They'll hold you forever.

_Oh, a thousand words_ (A thousand words...)  
_Have never been spoken,_ (Oh, yeah.)  
_They'll fly to you,  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms_, (Carry you home...!)  
Suspended on silver wings! (_On silver wings!)_

**And a thousand words, (_Ooh...)  
_Called out through the ages, (_Called through the ages.)  
_They'll cradle you, turning all of the loving into only days... (_Only days.)_  
_They'll hold you forever.  
_  
Oh, a thousand words...**

When Yuna was finished, she collapsed, just like she did in the concert in the Thunder Plains on the airship. Tidus had never heard her sing like that but there was something, like he had heard another voice while she was singing. Echoes, he would say. He never knew that she could do that. Yuna was crying, the song had reminded her the pain when he was lost, away from her, she would never forget it but then on another side, it felt soothing to her. Tidus made his way to her side and took her in her arms. "That was beautiful..." he said in a hushing whisper.

Yuna relaxed in his hold and felt better, she was mostly singing that song for him but no one knew that. "Thank-you, Tidus," she managed to say.

"Anyways, did you hear that echo after Yunie?" Rikku piped in. "If you listened, that kinda sounded like Lenne."

Yuna smiled, "She was here, I felt it, as if she was by my side, just like when we were singing together in that concert during my journey on finding Tidus." They all fell silent and Yuna clung onto Tidus, she felt a strange feeling lurking around in her stomach. _"Was she really here?" _Yuna thought.

As if to read her mind, Yuna heard that familiar voice as well as the others that knew the songstress in the room, "I was there, in fact, I am here now and with Shuyin."

Yuna turned and so did the others. "Lenne!" Yuna stood up and gave her a friendly hug. She didn't expect them to be here. Maybe her singing called upon Lenne and by her wearing the dressphere. Lenne felt pretty real and Shuyin looked pretty real, too. "Are you guys real?"

Lenne looked at her hands and saw that they were solid. She smiled and looked up, "We're real."

Rikku giggled and had a reason. She had noticed that Lenne's curve-hugging top was closed wrong, Rikku was suspecting something. "Lenne?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been doing anything with Shuyin before you got here?" Rikku giggled again as Lenne looked down at her top. Shuyin smile looking like he had fallen into the Farplane.

Lenne blushed and looked at the ground, "No, nothing at all." Yuna smiled, she knew that they had been something, she knew. One reason was because she had been being naughty with someone else... she culdn't wait for tonight.

"Well, looks like your going to be stuck with us tonight!" Tidus said. He already knew Lenne and Shuyin, Yuna had told him all about them before they had Yulina.

"We're going to be staying with you guys?" Shuyin asked Lenne.

She grabbed his hand and tucked in under her arm. "You bet! Now we can have fun with Yuna and the others! Yay!"

"That's the way to be Lennie!" Rikku screamed.

Paine rolled her eyes while she sat beside Baralai who was laughing, "Give me a break."

* * *

**A/n: Okay, I admit it, this was a boring chapter! I had to get it updated, well, I promise that the other chapter will be better! Bye now! Later days :D :p**

**-YunaBlueo'Hara**


	7. No Sweat

**A/N: Hey, I'm back, I'll try to not slow down and all that but I just have to calm down after all the homework. Anyway, here ya go!**

* * *

**tiduslover2004: Hey, thanks for the idea, I think I'm gonna use it later on... He, he, I got evil plans (evil laughter) okay, anyhow, I'm gonna use that and let's see how it fits in, even I don't know but I think that it will be a good thing for this. Thanks! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven: No sweat**

* * *

Yulina looked up from her book and then to her Home Economics course teacher, Mr. Kinoc. He was going to sat something, she could tell so she tried to pay attention; it was hard, her mind was on something else. "Class, I have to tell you that each one of your parents or guardians will have to meet with me to know how you are doing in school. I know that you all might be thinking that this is not need but then I want them to know how you are doing in school. So, fill up the slip that you will recieve and then bring them back. I will then tell you what time and day your meeting will be once this is all figured out."

The seventeen year old groaned, she couldn't let her parents go to the meeting, they only looked like... well to young to have a seventeen year old daughter... this wouldn't be good, what would she do"Oh, damn" whispered Yulina"what are we supposed to do? Maybe I'll just ask Wakka to come with me, anyway, he's always calling Dad Brudda or something." She shook her head and then paid attention to her teacher again.

"Okay, I will hand in the forms and then class is dismissed."

The slips were handed out and then Yulina took her books afterwards heading out the door. Her new friend followed her on her way out. "Don't you think that this is weird, I don't think that we'll be needing this..." Aeiku said.

"I know, I agree. Sorry, but I have to go home now, bye see ya later. Oh, and thanks for the haircut thing and say hi to your mom for me."

"Sure" Aeiku said. "Bye."

"Bye." Yulina made her way out.

* * *

_... Once she was home..._

* * *

"Mom? I home and I need to tell you something" Yulina shouted putting her things down by the stairs. She pulled out the slip from her bag and then waited for an answer.

Finally, Yuna said something from the living-room"Yes, sweetie! Please come here, we can talk then" Taking a deep breath for no reason, she made her way to the room that her mother was in.

There were two new faces, mature faces yet calm and happy in another way. "I home" Yulina said flatly. She looked around there was no place to sit. Then Yuna made space by getting onto Tidus' lap, Yuna then patted at the empty space next to them on the loveseat. "Thanks, mom" Yulina said after taking the seat.

"Now, what's wrong" Tidus asked. Yulina felt that the two new faces were looking at them, was there something wrong?

"You guys have to go to this meeting thing to meet one of my teachers. So that you can know how I'm doing in school right now."

"Wait, I have to tell you something" Yuna said.

"What" her daughter asked.

"These two people that you haven't seen before are some people that we also knew from Spira. This is, Lenne and Shuyin. Let's just say that we have gone through alot of things."

"Nice to meet ya" Shuyin said.

"Yep, nice to meet you, what he said" Lenne said.

"Thanks, and nice meeting you both" muttered Yulina.

"Now what's wrong" Yulina's mother asked.

"I already told you. You have to go and meet my one of my teachers to know how I'm doing in school"

Yuna patter her on the top of her head. "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong about it, your father and I can go."

"That's the point. What happens if you go? They might think that something weird is going on by seeing that my parents are, like, so young"

Tidus sighed"Now I get what she means."

"What are you gonna do" Rikku whined who was sitting beside Gippal.

"I have an idea" Yuna said. Everyone seemed to have leaned in to hear what her soft voice had to say. "Why don't Shuyin go"

"What"

"Shuyin, I didn't finish what I was going to say."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Okay, right. Like I was saying that Shuyin should go because he takes matters more seriously than Tidus sometimes."

"Hey" Tidus said.

"And that Shuyin kinda looks like him and he is more... let's just say more mature."

"So I'm going to take Tidus' place" Shuyin asked.

"No, you're going to take the role as Tidus' brother, so that'll make you Yulina's uncle."

Yulina smiled at the idea"Thanks mom! You don't mind, do you Shuyin"

He shook his head"Nah but how about you, Yuna"

"I don't know why don't you just go with Lenne and say that she's Yulina's aunt"

Lenne bursted into laughs. "Ha! That means that I'll be married to Shuyin! I always wished that but then the day never came. Now, I get to feel what it feels like! Yippie"

Yuna sat back, against Tidus' chest"Okay, that's all settled then. Anyone up for food"

"We are" the whole group said, surprisingly, Paine and Lulu even joined in.

* * *

_...Two weeks later..._

* * *

"Okay, you remember what to do, right? Just act normal, like your really my aunt." Yulina said to Lenne who was looking nervously at the high school building.

"And uncle" Shuyin said who was also staring at what Lenne was. It was weird, like they were fascinated with it but then Yulina knew that it would just go fine, they were just nervous. At the corner of her eye, Yulina could see that Shuyin took Lenne's sweaty hand. Were they this nervous?

"Come, on Shuyin. If you don't want something bad to happen then just cool it. They'll definitely find something out if you guys keep on acting like this" Yulina said. The wouldn't budge, the two of them just stood on the spot that they were standing at. "Guys, come on" The seventeen year old took a hold of Shuyin's am and dragged him into the building, taking Lenne along who was joined by Shuyin.

* * *

_... Yulina's turn at the meeting..._

* * *

"Okay, guys, get ready. Our turn is, like, in a minute." Yulina looked into the classroom door's window to see what the other family was going to leave.

Lenne reacted to Yulina's remark. She let go of Shuyin's hand, straightened herself and flung her long drown hair over her shoulder putting a warm smile on. As for Shuyin, he took a deep breath and crossed his arms. Lenne and him looked pretty normal because Yuna and Tidus had given them "_normal" _clothes to wear, same went for Yulina. Yulina took a deep breath also and glanced at the couple behind her as if to say"_Ready"_ they nodded in return for an answer. They looked at the door and it opened and the family inside walked out. Mr. Kinoc lead them inside. The four of them took seats.

"So, this is your aunt and uncle, Yulina" the teacher asked.

Yulina nodded. "Yes." For some reason, all of them looked calm, it was going pretty smoothly.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am one of Yulina's teachers at this school." He put out a hand and Lenne and Shuyin shook it.

"Nice to meet you" Lenne said.

Mr. Kinoc smiled. "Okay, I will have to say that when this meeting is done, I would like you to tell Yulina's parents about how she's doing. Which one of you are related to her parents"

"I am" Shuyin said right away but not to fast that Mr. Kinoc would think of it as suspicious. "I'm his brother."

"Oh, okay. Right, I thought that I've seen Yulina's father before. You look like him abit but I didn't get to see his full face. I only saw it from a distance. Anyway, I would like to tell you that Yulina is doing great! She's one of the top students in the class and seemed like she didn't have to ask me for help but only when she really needed to. Her work habits are excellent and is very friendly. She has a lot of friends and is very attractive to some of the guys in the class."

"Mr. Kinoc" Yulina blushed.

"I was kidding but they admire you for your excellence. Other than that, she is doing great."

"Where there any problems" Lenne asked.

"No, not at all" Mr. kinoc smile, it was like he had a habit for smiling.

"Good" Lenne said, she cocked her head to one side and smiled. After a few more minutes of talking, the meeting was over.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, I'll see you both so, I hope." Mr. Kinoc said as they all headed for the door. "Bye now."

"Bye." Shuyin waved and they started to walk back where the others were. "That wasn't bad" Shuyin said. "It was actually kind of fun."

"See, I told you that it would be okay" said Yulina.

"I guess you're right" Lenne said. "Now, let's get back to your house, Yulina, I want to eat."

"Heh, heh, I'll get there first if you two keep on talking" Shuyin bolted off.

Lenne followed off and Yulina behind her. "Hey, Shuyin" they chorused.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry if that was a little boring but then the next chapter will get better because I'm going to use the idea that one of my reviewers requested. Well, bye now. Later days! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	8. The Problem About Love

**A/n: Okay, I'm back and I will have to say that this chapter will be for more mature people. I'm doing this because someone asked me to put more fluff in.**

* * *

**(okay) Warning: If you guys don't like Yuna and Tidus making out and then stay away. I don't know how mushy it's going to get right now but then I still warn you guys out there...**

* * *

**Chapter eight: The Problem About Love**

* * *

It was already very late in the evening but Yuna and Tidus were still awake, doing their own business in their locked room. Tidus placed warm kisses on Yuna's bare shoulders. "Don't you think that it's getting a bit late..." Yuna managed to say between her moans. To tell the truth, she didn't want him to stop. She was just trying to sound decent is what she would have to say.

"Naw... I don't think that it's a problem; sometimes we stat up later than this..." he stopped kissing her and sat up looking straight at her with a smile on his face. "Or is it that you don't want to do this, right? I get your point. Now if you don't mind, I'll be sleeping now."

"No! I don't want to stop yet! I just wanted to be decent, you know what I mean... Please..." She made big puppy dog eyes with her bi-coloured eyes and then tugged on his arm. "Pweese"

He smirked and then he just kissed her for a yes. So she may look innocent but is she? Not at night she is- most of the time. The kiss... it was tasteful... almost magical. Tidus placed her in her back and fitted himself between the space of her long slender legs. She was always doing that when they were making out, that way he wouldn't have to strain to go ontop of her. Wrapping her legs around his firm waist, she took a hold around his neck. It was so easy to move up and down of her since there wasn't really anything in their way. "Have you taken a shower today" Tidus asked moving to her neck.

"Well... mmmm... I... yes... Besides... why are you asking? You think I smell bad or something"

"No. Everything about you smells good. I was just asking because if you didn't then you would've still smell good. You know what I mean?..."

They started off with the kissing again and it was becoming wild. The space between them was becoming a closure and they were beginning to sweat from constantly rubbing against each other. Yuna ran her fingers through Tidus' blond hair lost in sensation... Suddenly Tidus pulled back and then he sat up, Yuna followed him. "Why are you stopping? I said that I wanted you to go on, remember"

"I know, but I want to tell you something"

"...Okay, what..."

"Yuna..." He knew that she wasn't really paying attention because she was kissing his shoulders, her mind was on something else. "Yuna, listen to me. Yuna, I'm not letting you do that if you don't listen."

Yuna sat back and then the sheets slid down her upper body and then it rested at her hips. She moved closer to him feeling bare in the open. Tidus took her in his arms. "Okay, so what is it that you want to tell me"

"Well, I've been thinking. What if Yulina fell in love in this world, what would you think would happen"

"She will be happy"

Tidus sighed. "Yes but then sad afterwards, she'll suffer."

"Why? When I met you and then learned that I was in love with you... I didn't suffer."

"Yes, that's true... but how about when I had to go to the Farplane, how were you after" His breathing was hard. Tidus knew that she didn't know what he was trying to tell her yet.

Yuna cringed at the feeling of the loneliness coming back to remind her about the times without him. "I was suffering then..." Yuna said in a small voice. "But then I found a way to have you come back to me but..." she trailed off. "I get what you mean... You mean if Yulina falls in love then she wouldn't be able to bring her companion to Spira when we go back. That time she'll suffer and then go on a breakdown! I don't know about her but then I was like that when you were gone. I was lost and didn't know what to do! Then I joined the Gullwings and that's when I had hope of finding you! I don't want this to happen to Yulina"

"But you'll never know when she'll meet the guy..." Tidus said softly. "They may start out by something far from friends and then before you know it, they're together. Or, they may start out as something else that wasn't being friends to each other and then after long while they find out that their feelings were growing and that they couldn't hold it in them anymore."

Smiling with tears in her eyes, Yuna said"The second one that you said kind of sounds like us, don't you think"

"That was what I was referring to. Now, I want the both of us to sleep, okay? We'll continue to talk about this tomorrow with Yulina and with the lovemaking... we'll start off where we left off of tomorrow night." Yuna was going to argue but then she knew that he was serious. Yuna lay down and the Tidus laid down beside her. She kissed him and he did to her. Breaking after moments of rolling around and kissing each other, Tidus ran his fingers through her hair and then pulled her bare slender body to him. "'Night, love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Yunlina was early in school that morning. None of her friends were there yet and the halls were empty at that time. Suddenly, Yulina felt that she shouldn't have gone to scholl that early. There was a sudden sight that caught her eyes. It was a man with long blue hair. He didn't look from around here but thent he scary thing was that he was approaching her. He looked older than her- alot- but then he was still looking like he was going to ask her out or something.

"Hello, I am Seymour Guado, I am new here. You seem like a nice young lady... may you please show me around" Now this Seymour knew those eyes and he hated every last bit of them. They were Tidus' and he envied him for having Yuna. He had a good guess that Yulina was their child by just looking at her face features and her kind and graceful movements.

Yulina lifted a brow. "You aren't stalking me, right? You know my dad could kick your ass if you do."

Seymour shuttered at the remark about Tidus, after all he was the one who had beated him. "No, I'm not but if I am then I'm a good stalker."

Yulina started to walk away. "I don't trust you."

Seymour took the back of her collar and pulled her back towards him, she tired to call out but no one was there. "You are not going away. Tidus stole Yuna away from me and now I will use to you to get her back, get it"

"How do you know my parents"

Seymour wasn't listening. "I said"

"Leave her alone." It was a new voice that rang in Yulina's ears. She liked the way that it sounded and the way that it was firm and solid. it reminded her of her father's voice.

Yulina and Seymour looked up to the guy. Yulina hadn't seen him before. He had ocean blue eyes, spikey blonde hair and the face that was firm yet gentle. He reminded her of her father and Shuyin. _"This is weird" _Yulina thougt. "Who are you" Seymour asked.

"I'm Clyde,okay? I'm new here but then I know how to kick peoples' ass good if they're being a problem. Now you leave her or else."

"Or else what"

"I'll go and be a big tatty-teller."

Seymour didn't know what that was because he was from Spira but then he just dropped the hold of Yulina and made his way out of the scene. "Whatever."

Clyde was only kidding about the tatty-teller thing but it worked. Yulina walked up to him and beamed"Hey, thanks"

"No prob.."

"I'm Yulina. You're new? That guy was too but I'll be happy to show you around."

"Sure, and then we could be buddies and hang out and stuff. What do you think"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Sure. Could I see your schedule"

"Sure, have a look." He handed her a piece of paper that he had taken out of his bag.

"Yay! You have the same classes as me. That, like, hardly happens, you know! I'm so lucky! Come on, we have Humanities first! You coming"

"Yep"

* * *

Yuna woke up suddenly from the soft sound of the water hitting the tub in the washroom that was connected to her room. She still felt the warmth from where she and Tidus had made love... besides, where was he? Yuna didn't feel him beside her... like he was supposed to be every other morning when they had made love the other night. But then Yuna had a feeling that he was taking a shower... why couldn't he have waited for her"Uhhhggg..." Yuna strained to get up and managed after a series of stumbling. Not getting dressed, she walked over to the door where their washroom was. The door wasn't locked... maybe he was waiting for her"Tidus, why didn't you wait for me" Yuna said while she made her way in then closing the door behind her.

He replied from within the shower"Because I was thinking that you would want to sleep off the fact of our conversation yesterday night."

"Well you better move over 'cause I'm coming in."

"Um... okay." Tidus pulled over the shower curtains and Yuna went in. In that instant, she moved closer to him and leaned against his chest. "Are you just coming in here because I am"

"Yes and no. Now shut up and kiss me. You didn't kiss me good morning yet."

"Oh, right." He leaned down and then kissed her just like she wanted him to. Yuna giggled when he pulled back.

"You look so cute when you're in the shower."

Tidus tickled her. "Thanks, now you have to pay." Yuna bursted into a fit of laughers. They stayed until all the hot water was all used.

"Not my problem" Yuna said.

Tidus smirked and said"Hey"

* * *

**A/N: I knew that it was boring and the fluff wasn't the good but I have a band test tomorrow morning and then I want to go to sleep soon. Anyways, bye now, later days! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**

* * *


	9. Why?

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait but then I wanted to work on my other ficcie cuze I was going onto chapter 21 and I wanted to make it worth it. Okay, time for me to stop blabbling, here ya go, guys... Uhggg, band test tomorrow!**

* * *

**Moogle Girl: I play the clarinet and I was going to play the oboe but then I already bought the clarinet and then, yeah. Then- very soon- I'm going to be playing the violin, I think. Okay, there you go. (Ahhh, I envy you, I wanted to play the flute since gr 5.:'( LOL.)**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Why...?**

* * *

Yuna didn't want to have the conversation with Yulina. She just looked so happy today that she didn't want to ruin her day, the same went for Tidus. "Do you think that we should tell her about the stuff?"

He shifted in his spot and didn't answer right away. "I don't know. You think, you always seem to know the right thing to say."

"Um, excuse me! You were the one who was the one who was talking so positive last night and now you're the one who's telling me to tell her? I think that you should do it yourself, mister."

"Oh but your my wife so your in this with me. So let's just ask her what's making her so happy and then we'll decide what to do. Fine with you?"

"Yes," Yuna answered.

As the Yulina with a big smile on her face walked in the door and closed it behind her, she looked at them cheerfully as if Rikku gave her lessons on how to smile. "What's up?" she asked.

"Why are you so happy today?" Tidus asked right away. Yuna slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Ask her after you greet her home from school."

"Oh, right. Welcome home, Yulina."

"Um... yeah, thanks." She turned around and hung her coat on the coat rack. _"They're acting weird or is it that Clyde taught me to think like this?" She turned to face them. "_So what were you asking me before that?"

"Why are you so happy?" Tidus said again.

"I made a new friend!"

"What's her name?" Yuna asked.

"It's a he." Yulina beamed at them. "His name is Clyde and he's really nice!"

Tidus shrugged and then gave Yuna a signal that they weren't going to have the conversation after all. "How did you meet him?" Yuna asked her daughter as they walked into the empty kitchen. All the others were somewhere in the house doing their own things. The three seated themselves on the chairs by the marble counter.

"I met him after I was stalked by this other new buy that came to the school but he was way older!" Yulina picked up a glass of water then drank it. "He had blue hair or something," she put down her glass on the surface of the maple wood table, "said his name was Seymour or something."

That instant Yuna froze and her breathing quickened. She thought that they had defeated him in Spira two years ago. Was he back for her now "Tell me, did he hurt you!" Yuna said abruptly. "Tell me!"

Yulina looked into her mom's worried bi-coloured eyes. "What's wrong mom, are you okay?"

"Tell me!" was all she could say. "Did he hurt you!"

"No- but he was about to and that's when I met Clyde. He happened to come along and then shooed Seymour away... Oh... and I think that, that Seymour guy mentioned you two. Do you know him?"

Yuna was about to burst into tears. Tidus took her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest, hiding her face if she was about to cry. "Yeah, we know him. What else did he say to you?"

"Wait. Is Mom okay?" Yulina peered down at Yuna who was shaking in Tidus' arms. "Are you sure that's she's okay? I'm worried about her."

"Me too but then I want to know if he said anything else to you. Did he?"

"Um... I think he didn't say anything else- wait he said that you stole Mom from him. Was that a bad thing or were you two fighting over Mom before and then you won?"

"Something like that but then Yuna never like him. She was about to marry him but then we stopped the wedding and that's when Yuna fell from the edge of the place or something and then she summoned her Aeon Valefore..." His words came out of his mouth slowly on the last parts. He smiled and remembered what had happened on that day. "I was jealous, you know? I was so pissed when he kissed her but then it looked like she didn't like it. But then I had my chance at Macalania lake. I told her not to go on with her pilgrimage and then we talked for a while. After it sounded like I had convinced her but then she said that she couldn't go. That's when I couldn't hold it in anymore and then I kissed her. I loved her. I meant it too."

"Wow but I don't know what a Aeon is and what Valefore is oh and the pilgrimage thingy." Yulina gazed at her young parents holding each other.

"We'll tell you later."

Yulina simply nodded. "How did you meet the Seymour guy? Was he from Spira too? Don't tell me he is."

"Fine. I won't tell you." Tidus leaned his head against Yuna's. She was calm now but she still wanted to cry at the thought of Seymour.

"No, tell me! Did you?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath and then let it out. "But the thing is that I don't know why he's here. I mean that there's already a lot of people from Spira that's here. Don't you think that, that's a bit weird?"

"Yeah." They all fell silent and then Yulina asked, "why is Mom like that?"

Tidus was about to say something but then Yuna interrupted him, "I'm fine... It's just that I have this weird feeling that Seymour's coming to get me or something because you said that Tidus stole me away from him. I don't want to be anywhere near that despicable person." She sighed. "I'm just scared like he's going to try to rape me or something."

"Really?" Yulina asked feeling guilt rise as a stone in her stomach for mentioning Seymour.

"Yes," Yuna said sadly.

"But then I'm going to stay with Yuna and if Seymour comes then I'm going to kick the shit out of his fat ass," Tidus said with a smirk on his face. Yuna giggled and Yulina gawked at her dad.

"Dad! Use proper language!"

"Hey, I'm only nineteen. I want to be able to feel the youth in me before it goes all away." Yuna laughed at Tidus. She had already forgotten about Seymour.

"Haha, very funny, Dad." Yulina took the glass of water and Yuna knew what was going to happen. Getting out of his arms, Yuna stood beside the standing Yulina. Unexpectedly, Yulina threw the water on Tidus but kept the glass in her hand.

"**_Hey!"_** They all ended up laughing for fun.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry if that was short but then I had to give you guys something, right? Okay, fluff will be on the next chapter, and I promise. lol. I want to go to sleep now, it's 10:10 (usually I sleep very late than this) in Vancouver and I have a band test tomorrow (faints). Bye guys. Later Days!**


	10. More

**A/n: Sorry I didn't update in a long time. My mom bought me this big poster paper thing and then I made a Yuna and Tidus poster. I'm not finished but then I was thinking about you guys so here ya gooooooo!**

**ps. I'm naming Tidus' and Yuna's mommy something.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: More...**

* * *

The night before, Yuna and Tidus didn't do their thing so they did it in the morning. It was the weekend but they knew that nobody woke up that early. Tidus kissed Yuna's shoulders. "So," his voice was muffled, "what do you think about Yulina saying that stuff yesterday?"

"Mmmmm... I don't know. I don't even know why Seymour is here... but then again why are all the others here, too? Don't you think that's kind of strange."

"We've always thought that it was strange," Tidus replied. He slowly lay her down and kissed her rosy pink lips. Pulling back he said, "I think that we should wake up now. Everybody knows that we were the ones to first wake up. They'll think that something is up if we keep up at this."

"But then we didn't get to do this yesterday night! Now you say that we shouldn't?"

He pulled her into a warm embrace. "I promise you that we will do this later on, okay? Which means in the night."

Yuna looked into his blue eyes seeing if he was really telling the truth. After passing moments she said, "Fine. Come on." Letting go of her, the both of them got dressed and went down stairs. Suprisingly, everybody was there already. "Oh, look!" Yuna said. "They're already here and then you say that we can't do it? They're not even caring, Tidus."

Tidus lifted a hand and scratched the back of his head. "Ha...ha... Oh, well we can still continue with it tonight, right?"

Yuna sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess that you're right." They walked into the kitchen and Rikku took her head out of the refrigerator. She closed the door.

"Oh, hiya, Yuna and Tidus! Good morning! I hope that you two had fun up there!"

Yuna glanced at Tidus who was behind her and found out that he was looking away. "What!"

"Nothing, Tidus."

"Oh, yeah." Rikku said to get their attention again. "I think that we need more food. You guys didn't go out in a long time! Okay, it's straight, you guys go and get the food. We'll stay and try to make breakfast with whatever we can find, okay?"

"Sure," Tidus said. He went upstairs to get his coat and Yuna followed behind him. They said good-bye to Yulina and the others and made their way out. Tidus opened the door for Yuna. Then he got in himself.

* * *

"What are we gonna get?" Yuna asked as Tidus drove down the street.

"I don't know. Food?"

"You know what I mean."

"Right but what kind?"

"That's why I was asking you." Yuna put down the window and gazed outside when the car stopped at a red light.

"Then let's milk and that kind of stuff. You know, like vegetables, fruits, meat?"

"Yes Tidus."

Tidus took off the breaks and drove off.

* * *

The door bell rang and Yulina went to get it. When she opened the door. there were five people. They all looked at her and as if they knew her or that they wanted to get in. Yulina couldn't stop looking at this guy with black hair. He was looking at her. Maybe it was her eyes again. The woman with dirty blond hair and blue eyes beside him leaned over but Yulina could still hear her words. "Jecht? Don't you think that she has Tidus' eyes? Who could she be though?"

The man who Yulina had found out was Jecht looked at her again and then shrugged. They seemed to know her father but then she didn't know who they were. There was this other man that was also looking at her but with a face of empty emotions. He wore glass type of thing that covered his scare on his face, Yulina could still see the edge of it though. Then the man in the front with the blue hair and the woman with blone hair smiled at her. The man leaned over to the lady and then she spoke. "Don't you think that her face has Yuna's face features? But she doesn't have her eyes though."

Then there was no talking after that, they just all looked at her and that's when Yulina couldn't stand it anymore. "RIKKU! Come over here, people."

"YES, COMING!" Rikku answered. And right before Yulina turned to go back to her room, she saw that the man and the lady in the front were smiling. Yulina turned and then left. Rikku came running to the door and then hit her head, "Owie!" She rubbed her small head and then looked up. "...UNCLE BRAKSA! AND AUNTIE LINNIEA! Why are you guys over here... I thought that you were..."

"Dead?" Auron said from the back.

"AURON? You're here too?" He nodded and then pointed to Jecht and Atrena beside him. "You two are here too? Oh, I never saw Tidus' mommy! You're pretty!"

Atrena smiled and then said, "Thank-you, Rikku."

"Yay! Come in! Yunie is going to be home soon."

"Yeah and the crybaby later too, right?" Jecht said making his way in the door but it seemed like nobody heard him.

* * *

The rain started to pour down and Yuna and Tidus hurried to get their selves and the things into the car. Once they were in, Yuna looked at the rain and then asked if they could go out to enjoy it. Yuna thought that Tidus would think that she would be crazy but then he said yes anyway. They got out and kissed each other. Not many people were out so then Tidus and Yuna thought that it was fine.

"Doesn't this kind of remind you of our first kiss in Macalania?" Yuna asked as Tidus pulled her gently into an embrace. Their hair was now soaking wet and that made it to go in fine points at the ends.

"Well... kind of but this time the rain is making us wet not because we were in the lake. But yeah, pretty much."

Yuna gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and then they decided that it was time to go home with the food.

* * *

They ran to the door with all the bags and then Tidus fumbled with the house keys, trying to put it into the keyhole above the doorknob. He dropped the keys and then bended down to get them. "Yuna, the keys don't like me anymore, could you please open the door for me?"

Yuna rolled her eyes and got the keys from his hand. She opened it with ease and they walked in. Putting their coats on the coat rack, they went into the kitchen and then put the bags on top of the counter. Then they heard Rikku's voice call out for them. "YUNIE AND TIDUS CAN YOU COME HERE!"

"What's the problem with her?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know. It could be something important then. What do you think?"

"Yeah, let's just go then."

Tidus walked away from Yuna and then went into the living room. He almost sweared. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE! I thought that you all were..."

"Tidus, what are you screaming for-" She bumped into his back and then peeked at the side of him. "...MOM, DAD!"

"Now you're the one screaming." The two of them walked over to the loveseat and then sat on it together. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I don't know and neither do they," Auron said.

"Okay..." Tidus said looking away.

"Mom?" Yuna asked. "Are you real?" Tidus smiled, this was the same question that she asked him when they were reunited.

"Yes, I'm real now, sweetie. It's been a long time since I've seen you! You were so little back then and now you're so big and Tidus..." He looked up and looked at Yuna's mother. "Anyways, is there something going on between you two?"

Yuna's and Tidus face looked surprised. "You mean you haven't told them yet?" Yuna asked Rikku.

Rikku put her hands behind her back and then looked up, "I don't think I did... he, he... I could tell them now."

"Tell us what!" Jecht said.

"Um... you are a grandpa and ,Uncle Braksa, you are too."

"So you two are married!" Jecht said. "But Yuna, Tidus, I mean the crybaby, how could you-"

"I'm not a crybaby anymore, dad. I'm nineteen! And what so wrong about it too?"

Linnea spoke up, "Now, you two no fighting. That's a wonderful thing, honey!"

"Thanks Mom," Tidus muttered.

Yuna laughed and then gently kissed him on the cheek. Tidus blushed, it was happening in front of so many people... "Do they know about Yunlina?" she whispered with a sweet smile on her face.

Atrena spoke with a gentle voice, "Do you know that girl who has your eyes, Tidus?"

"Um... yeah." Yuna giggled while Tidus answered. He couldn't say anything more so Yuna had to say the rest of it.

"She's our own daughter."

"WHAT!" they all said together.

"You heard Yunie, she's their daughter. That's why she looks like them."

"So... why is she so big?" Braska asked.

"We gave her the ReBirth..." Yuna said trailing off. She shook her head then said, "Tidus and I have to cook lunch now." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen before he could say anything. "This is weird, isn't it?" Yuna said taking out a knife and chopping board.

"Yeah, very." They sighed and resumed with the cooking.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry but I had to end there! I was typing for two hours and I think that it's long enough. Bye now and happy birthday Kerri!**

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	11. A Portal Again

**A/n: SORRY, SORRY! I didn't update in a long time! I was so busy but that shouldn't be tolerated but then I'm here... right? Right! Okay, sorry- I'm just happy that two of my exams were proponed today. Okay well sorry if I'm not getting a lot of Yulina in this but then it will only be a chapter delay longer. Okay, I'm saying okay to much anyway, here.**

**(Ps. Thanks, Ker, for all the encouragement! This chapter is for you! )**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: A Portal... Again**

* * *

Atrena and Linnea suddenly stood up. "Hey where are the two of you going?" Jecht asked shifting in his position of his chair.

Atrena dusted her skirt as if there was a big amount of dust on it though there was none. "We're going to go to the kitchen. You guys talk or do something else, okay?"

Jecht sank in his chair more and then crossed his arms. "Great, talking," he muttered. "What can be better than just talking!"

"Jecht, would you just shut-up!" Atrena said getting frustrated.

Auron looked at the old blizter and then Jecht just sighed and watched Atrena and Linnea disappear into the hallway. "You like annoying everyone, Jecht?" Auron asked as if Jecht was still a kid. He just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Linnea and Atrena peeked over the doorframe and then got their whole bodies into the kitchen when they saw Yuna and Tidus chating away and cooking at the same time. "Yuna?" Linnea said.

Yuna was so startled that she dropped the plate and then it fell to the floor. "Damn," she whispered then went to bend down and pick up the broken pieces as well as Tidus.

"Here, I'll do the rest for you, I don't want your hands hurting later," Tidus requested. He cocked his head in her direction and she nodded standing up.

Yuna saw her mother right away, she was startled again. "Mom!"

Linnea clasp her hands together after seeing what had happened. "I'm sorry. I made you drop the plate and now it's broken."

Shaking her head sending her brown hair in different directions, Yuna said, "No, it's okay. Anyway, we already are picking up the glass."

"Hey." Yuna and the two mothers looked down where he was almost finishing picking up the broken glass. "What do you mean we? I'm the one who's doing all the work." He stood up after putting the pieces in the garbage bin under the sink.

"Well then, thank-you, Tidus," Yuna said and smiled.

"Well thank-you for your smile." Tidus stood up straight and then looked at the mothers. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Well we wanted to say hi," Atrena said to her son. Tidus lifted a brow thinking that there was more. Then Atrena said, "I haven't seen you for so long! Look at you, you're so handsome!"

Tidus put a hand behind his head and then laughed a phony laugh. "Ha, ha, thanks...?" he said it like a question though it really was. Yuna ended up laughing. They all looked at her.

"Ha! You should see the girls in Spira! All his fans are like all over him! I bet they have crushes on you!" Yuna laughed out. Atrena and Linnea seemed to have the point.

Tidus smiled. "Well they can't have me 'cause I'm married and I have one kid so ya." Yuna smiled back at him and jumped into his arms.

Atrena and Linnea got lost in sight of them. Then Linnea nudged Atrena on her side. "Ow! What was that for?" Atrena said. Linnea cleared her throat as if Atrena was forgetting something, then she actually remembered. "Tidus?"

Yuna took her head away from the crook of Tidus neck and then they looked at her. "Yeah?" Tidus asked seeming to be lost in thought.

"I was thinking that the both of us mothers would like to do the cooking."

Linnea cut in, "We thought that you two could use some alone time since you are like this."

Yuna smiled - she wanted the time but then her mom was too nice. "No, it's okay."

"We're insisting," Atrena said. She knew that they wouldn't back the offer down. Tidus had a cheesy grin on his face. Atrena knew that her son was up to something.

"Okay, then." Tidus picked Yuna up princess style and then headed up stairs. "Thanks, you guys!" he called behind him as he made his way.

"No porblem," Atrena said picking up the knife. When they were gone, Atrena said, "Now how do you use this thing again? The Farplane had done some serious things to me."

* * *

When everyone was already alseep and even when Yuna and Tidus finished the lovemaking they were too. The night was quiet and peaceful. In Tidus and Yuna's master bedroom, it had a blue hue to it and the rain poured gently against the roof. The water on the window reflected soft transparent patters on the couple in the bed. Yuna's cheek was against Tidus' bare chest with her head placed comfortabally in the crook of his neck. Tidus had his arms around her slender frame and that made them close. Their breathing was peaceful as if they were in a heaven of dreams... knock, knock. By now, everyone in the house knew the rule that Yuna and Tidus had made. The door was left unlocked but they would have to knock. No excuses, that was what they had to do.

They didn't answer because they were asleep, the woman walked into the room and avoided the clothes on the ground. She walked over quietly to the side of the bed and looked down at the couple. "Yuna?" she whispered, "Yuna..."

Yuna's eyes shifted under her eyelids and then she opened them slowly, not getting out of Tidus' hold. She looked in the direction of the woman and then almost gasped. "Mom... what are you doing here?" Yuna lifter her head and sat up. She forgot that she and Tidus weren't wearing anything. She grabbed the sheets and pulled it up higher on her chest. "Mom." Yuna was blushing though her mother couldn't see it though out the blue.

Linnea shifted her eyes off ofTidus and then Yuna. "I need the both of you to go downstairs. Your friends Lenne and Shuyin found something out and I think that it's important."

"Mom but it's the middle of the night-"

"Hey."

Yuna and Linnea almost screamed. They turned their heads and saw Atrena. "Atrena, don't do that!" Linnea whispered under her breath trying to catch what was left of her.

"Sorry."

"So are you here for the same reason?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah," Atrena said.

"Okay, I'll wake up Tidus."

When the two mothers got out of the room waiting for them on the other side of the door, the couple was getting dressed. Tidus pulled a black shirt over his head and then wore black cargo shorts that went a bit past his knees. Yuna worked on wearing her short-shorts from Spira and a thin red low-cut v-neck collar shirt, it showed all her curves. Of course she was wearing a bra, it was seen translucently though. "You ready?" Tidus said.

"Yeah." The Two of them walked to the door and then opened it. When the mothers saw Yuna Linnea was looking at Yuna wildly.

"Dear, do you always wear things like that?" She was eyeing her anxiously.

"Yes, mom- well at home sometimes," Yuna added before her mother would break into protests. "Okay, let's go down." She grabbed Tidus' hand and then dragged him down the stairs. Linnea and Atrena followed behind. When they got to the bottom, they saw that everyone else was there. Yulina, Lulu, Wakka, Gippal, Rikku, Baralai, Paine, Lenne, Shuyin, Auron, Braksa and Jecht. Vidina was upstairs, sleeping. Past the side of them, there was this blue portal thingy. It kind of looked the same as the one Yuna, Tidus and Yulina had passed through. "Isn't that like the portal that we went through...?" Yuna said pointing at it. Tidus just nodded.

"So," he was talking to everyone, they gave him their attention, "what are we supposed to do? Walk through it? I mean Yuna, Yulina and I walked through a portal and ended up here so do you think we'll end up in Spira? Maybe this is the time when we can return."

"But what if it wasn't, ya?" Wakka said.

"Then I don't know," Tidus said. Just when he was going to say something he was interrupted. It was the voice that he, Yulina and Yuna had heard before on the day that Yulina remembered Spira.

_"This will be the portal to Spira and Zanarkand but not exactly. Some of you are to go in and some are to not. It is important that you go, though, you will know why you are here then, I hope. It will be in the past in Zanarkand and Spira. I warn you though. Once some of you see yourselves being shot then that is when the soldiers are able to see you. Your job is to get out from under Bevelle and you will find you yourself what to do next. If you succeed then you will be safely back here. If not then you all be where you were before Yulina had the Rebirth. Okay? Just be aware that you can be shot. You will get your weapons that you had a while ago once you go through."_

Everyone wanted to ask something but then time the voice was already gone and the portal was still there. Tidus shrugged and then jerked his chin towards the portal. "Anyone going?" he asked.

"I want to!" Yulina said, Tidus shook his head. "Why?"

"I can't let you. I don't want you getting hurt. You will stay."

"Okay..." After discussing who should go. Yulina and Wakka was left. Yuna didn't want her to be by herself if Seymour was around and besides, Wakka had a baby to take care of. They walked into the similar deep blue something that Yuna and Tidus went through and that was the last that Yulina saw of then for a while...

* * *

**A/n: There! I think that I left you guys on a small cliffie! Yay! Okay just remeber to review! Bye now!**

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	12. Never

**A/n: Sorry if I don't have a lot of Yulina in here but then there will be now, I think. Okay then here you go guys... Oh and sorry if I have a lot of spelling errors, I'm dead at writing in the night...**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Never**

* * *

The air felt somewhat cooler on the other side of the portal. No one talked while they looked at their surroundings... but there was three of them that were terrified. Lenne and Yuna had almost started crying. Shuyin knew why but then Tidus remained clueless, he wanted to know. Tidus looked down at Brotherhood, he had gotten his sword back and the others got their weapons back, too, but not Gippal and Baralai for some reason they didn't know of. Linnea and Atrena didn't have any because they didn't have one in the first place so their husbands had to protect them, right? The thing was, the Vegnagun was right in front of them.

"Why does it have to be here?" Yuna asked herself angryly.

The others looked at her puzzled, well only some of them. "Yuna, what's wrong?" Linnea asked her also eyeing her guns that were strapped to her upper thighs.

She shook her head to show that she was okay and then said, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, we just gotta figure out what we have to do." Her mother looked at her as if she didn't believe that she was fine. "I'm okay, really." Yuna added in before her mother could say anything else.

Finally, Linnea said, "Okay, Yuna, I believe you. Now what do we do?"

Lenne spoke up after choking back her tears, "Well that voice said that we have to be aware after we see ourselves getting shot, then the soldiers will see us, I think. But then I think that the voice meant only a certain some of us. He didn't explain it quite clearly but that's what I think. It happened to some of us here before but it doesn't have to be real, I mean by a dream. And I know who here knows."

Shuyin eyed her and knew what she was meaning to all of them. They had to leave after they see some of them get shot and he knew that he and Lenne were one of the couples. "I get it," he said having all eyes on him except for Rikku looking at the Vegnagun once again remembering her battle with it. "We have to go after you see Lenne and I get shot. This was in the past remember? So this meant that we two were in this. The other two are Yuna and Tidus. They were not in the past but then Yuna had gotten a dream of this."

"You got a dream of this?" Tidus asked her when Yuna was eyeing Shuyin at the corner of her eye while she was facing him. "How though?"

She turned her head away from Shuyin, this place was giving her a lot of memories. "I got a dream about getting shot because I was in my songstress dress sphere but then it was actually Lenne's. Wearing that gave me a glanced of what happened to her and Shuyin but then it was you and me in their place."

Tidus felt like he regretted to ask why so then he said, "Then let's try not to think about it and watch out when they're going to shoot." He lifted his sword and kept a look out. All the others who had their weapons did the same.

"I'd never thought that I'd see this place again," Paine said gripping her sword. Though emotions sped through her, she kept it in herself as if she was calm.

"Me too," Rikku said holding up her red knives that were from her Theif dress sphere. Though she had gotten them back, she was still wearing her sleeping clothes. The same was also for all the other people. "I don't want to be here."

"And what do you think about us?" Paine said. "We don't like being here and so do you, okay?"

Rikku squeaked, "Yes Paine."

"Good," she replied. They all became quiet and then waited for the soldiers to come. Finally after they guessed it was passed some thirty minutes, they saw the soldiers come and Lenne, Shuyin, Yuna and Tidus were there. Each couple holding onto each other. They were like replicas though, not the real ones but the whole group got ready to make a run for it.

"Why don't we just go now when they don't have their attention on us?" Gippal asked eyeing the great piece of machina that was in front of their eyes.

"I think that it's a good idea," Baralai said.

Auron held his sword up and looked at the _replica _couples that were about to get shot. "I think that too but then I have this feeling that something bad will happen if we go to early. I feel that we have to watch this first."

Jecht shifted in his position to see his son about to get shot. "Listen to the old guy, he knows what he's saying," Jecht said to the whole group.

They fell silent, again and then that was when the soldiers were going to shoot. The whole group got ready to make a run for it while they watched the seen. Each of the males looked at their female companion and then at the Bevelle soldiers. They then looked at the females once again and then they returnted a smile with one tear from each eye. The soldiers got ready to shoot and then they fired. At the same exact time, the two couples fell apart from each other and then fell to the ground a few meters away from each other. Yuna gripped her guns and then started to run instead of saying anything. The others followed.

"Where are we to go?" Baralai shouted as they ran through the tunnels with a green hue. They were underground, they had to go up.

"Out of here, of course!" Gippal screamed back.

"Hey, guys, I think that you two should keep it down a little, why are you screaming, you'll just catch- AHHH!"

"RIKKU!" Gippal screamed. A soldier had gotten Rikku and now was threatening to kill her. Gippal was freaking out and so was the others except they all looked calm, especially Yuna. "HOW CAN YOU NOT BE FREAKING OUT? SHE'S YOUR COUSIN!"

"It's okay," Yuna whispered. She took her gun out and did Trigger Happy. "Now get the Yevon out of there, Rikku!" The soldier fell down and then the Al Bhed teen went back to the group. They continued to run and Tidus almost didn't believe what he saw. His wife was actually shooting guns, something that he never thought that he would see but then he thought that it was good for her. She was actually forgeting about the thing about Yevon being fake.

* * *

_Ring, Rring. "_Yulina, get it ya, I've Vidina on my hands right now!"

"Yes, Wakka." Yulina ran over to the phone and then picked it up. "Hello? Yulina speaking."

"Oh, Yulina." His voice was familiar; it was Clyde. "Hey, do you think that I could go over to your house right now? My parents are in a fight again and I don't want to get hurt as well as hearing them." Yulina was quiet for a while beause she was thinking about how bad it was for Clyde to have parents like that. Since she wasn't saying anything, Clyde said, "That's okay then. I won't-"

"No, come! I was just feeling sorry for you. Come over."

"Thanks. Bye, I'll be right over."

"'Kay, bye." Hanging up, Yulina knew that it was okay. Before her mother had left, Yuna had told her that it was okay if he came over. She just have to avoid telling him about Spira and all that, the same was for Wakka. Sometimes he was a big-mouth when he would be over protective. Yulina went upstairs and then went into Lulu and Wakka's room. The father was on the bed changing Vidina's diaper. After that they left the baby alone and went downstairs to keep a look out for Clyde. "Clyde's coming over."

"Who's that, ya? Your _boyfriend?"_

"No!" Yulina blushed.

"What I mean was that he's your friend and he's a boy. Get it, ya?"

"Yes. But the reason why he's coming here is because there are family problems going on at his house. He doesn't like his father that much either. He said that he was always teasing him or something." They sat down and then Wakka looked into her blue eyes.

"You said that he doesn't like his old man a lot, ya?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me!"

"Well... Your father was like that, ya. He never liked his father. He was like Clyde, with all the problems, ya."

The doorbell rang and Yulina looked at Wakka. She shook her head and went to get the door for Clyde.

* * *

The tunnels were still dark but then they all thought that they were almost out. All of them had a feeling that soldiers were following them. None of them wanted to admit it but then they were all scared. Even Paine. "Are we almost out?" Jecht asked between pants.

"I don't know," Yuna said. "I can't remember..." Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she screamed.

"It's okay, it's me, Tidus."

"Don't do that to me. I could've shot you."

"Really?"

"Yes." She took a breath then let go.

"Then I think that it's best for us to not talk. It'll save our breaths." To him, Yuna was faster than two years ago. She was almost as fast as him. Whoa, talk about difference... They kept on running and then there was another soldier and another. They all surrounded them and Yuna was freaking out, as well as the others.

"You all will come with us and tell us why you are here. Which ones of you are from Zanarkand..." the soldier said and then he saw Shuyin and Lenne. Didn't the others kill you two back there?"

Lenne shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." Shuyin took her in his arms, he didn't want her to get hurt. Tidus did the same with Yuna, Gippal with Rikku and everyone except Lulu. She stayed strong and held her ground.

"How can you not know what I'm talking about!"

Yuna looked at the soldier and then at Tidus. She didn't want to loose Yulina or him. Never. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

**A/n: I was going to put fluff but then I couldn't find where to put it. Oh, well it'll be in the next chapter. Bye now! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	13. Physically, Mentally Free

**A/n: Hiya, I wanted to update early so yeah. I can't wait to get this chapter finished, I think it'll be good- I think. I'm not always sure if my chapters are good. And yeah, I think that's it.**

**Da Ker MysTeRr: Hey gal, thanks for staying with me through the chapters, I don't think I deserve all this! But I thank you, you're one of the reasons I keep on going. (Go Ker! )**

**Other dudettes and dudes out there: Thank you all. It's too much (faints) Naw, just kidding, thank-you!**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: Physically, Mentally Free**

* * *

The Bevelle slodiers gazed at all of them though they didn't shoot them. Why? This was the same reason why they didn't shoot Lenne and Shuyin before they held tightly onto each other but that reason... it was never understood. Maybe they wanted information. "You all will follow us into the temple of Bevelle. There, you will be dealt with and then I think you all will be put out of your misery. Understood?"

"Why don't we just have a decent fight right now?" Paine said turning away from Baralai to face the soldiers. "A fight that will determined of what will become of us" The youth looked at Rikku.

Rikku squirmed out of Gippal's hold and then nudged Paine even if she was already looking at her, attention all there. "What do you mean have a decent fight right now! I don't want to have one right here! I just say follow them and then we'll see what we can do." Paine had realized her mistake and just nodded.

The soldier that was the head of the lead turned to face all of them. The group knew that he was the lead but not the one off all the soldiers in Bevelle, it just came to them but it was a good idea, it gave Yuna a thought. Shaking their heads as if they weren't sacred, they followed the soldiers that surrounded them. None of them could think on how they were going to get back to where Yulina and Wakka was?

_... At Bevelle Temple..._

The leader of all the soldiers walked around the altar and then stopped suddenly looking at the group. His voice was deep and mystifying, like there was a dark scecret that he had never told anyone and it was a sin that was be a burden on his shoulders. "I demand why a lot of you are over the whereabouts where the Vegnagun was? Tell me."

His voice was so superior to all of them that none of them talked but then Yuna had the feeling that something that wasn't pleasent was going to happen if they didn't. Yuna spoke up but she didn't answer his question. It was referring to something else but then it connected to his question. "I was born in Spira," Yuna said. "If fact, I was born, here, in Bevelle." She wasn't exactly born there but let's just say in the future.

The soldier looked at Yuna as if he had some deep thoughts, Tidus kept an eye on him. "You say you were born here? Then why were you with these people where the Vegnagun was? If you have no explanation then we will have to end your lives even if you were born here."

Yuna stood up. She was afraid but then she had another idea. It might just work to let them get free from Bevelle and it's beings. Tidus noticed that the soldier was eyeing Yuna's strapless bra through her red translucent top, he kept his guard on. Shaking her head, Yuna knew that she had caught the head soldier's attention, this was when she would put her plan into action. She knew that this would hurt Tidus later but then it was the only way that she could think of getting them out of there.

Walking up to the soldier that eyed her every moved, she went up to him and tried to smile. Yuna put a hand on his chest and then leaned her face closer to his own. There lips were almost touching and Tidus was aching all over inside. The soldier was in her complete trance. Face moving closer, Yuna was reaching down to one of her guns that was strapped to her left upper thigh. Tidus knew what she was doing now and so did the others. The thing was that the soldiers didn't especially the head leader.

Right before their lips thouched, Yuna pulled back and then head-locked the leader. She put the point of her gun towards his head. Yuna knew that her bullets wouldn't really have an effect with his helment on so she took it off. The gun that was in her hand was pointed directly at his temple. She spoke with fear but with a flare of determination, too, "I will shoot your leader if you do not let us go." This was a good thing. Since Yuna was born in Bevelle, she knew that their people depended on leaders. It was like her but then she had found out that Yu Yevon was a fraud. So things have changed but Yuna knew things haven't in this time period.

Paine smiled, "I think I should see Yuna more like this."

"Shh!" Baralai said softly. "We have to see what happens and then we'll get out of here. It is good that Yuna has some many sides to her. You can never read her or that's what's going on with us. Tidus, I don't know if he can read her either but it is good that Yuna is like this. Now I should be shutting up, too."

The soldier chuckled, "Oh, you can't kill me. You know what will happen if you hurt me? All the others in this room will kill you all. They know my orders even if I will be dead. How could I have been naive?" Yuna was so engaged in his talk that he quickly took her hand then pointed the gun at her temple. Yuna gasped and then looked at Tidus. He was freaking out. Really. But then Auron was holding him back. "See? I know how to deal with this. I do not care if you threat me. Who are you people, spies of Zanarkand?" He nudged the tip of her gun into her temple and Yuna gasped in pain. Tidus flinched.

Tidus, Jecht, Atrena, Shuyin, and Lenne were looking at the guard with pure hate. Okay, so not maybe Jecht but he was getting there. Just when it looked like the soldier was going to pull the trigger and shoot her,Yuna took the gun from her right upper thigh and placed it by his temple. They looked silly, tangled up holding guns at their temples but they were actually holding onto their lives. "You will let us go!" Yuna screamed at him.

"NO!"

"I had enough!" Yuna shot her gun and then the soldier fell back. She ran to him and took back her gun. "This belongs to me! Now let us go!" So her plan hadn't worked but it was worth a try.

The leader that was on the ground in pain coughed out, "Do not kill them yet! Put them in a cell where they can starve and then we will get information on Zanarkand. Go, I order you all." Not saying anything, the soldiers grabbed each one of them and then brang them to the cells. They through them in and walked away after locking them up. They were stupid, they didn't even get their weapons.

Shuyin laughed, "This looks like the cell they put me in after finding me around the Vegnagun. But then again, we could just bust out because we still have our weapons. How stupid of them, don't you think?" No one seemed to have listened to him except for Lenne. He knew that she meant it wasn't the time to get out yet. They would, at dusk. But how would they know? There was a window by their cell. When dusk would reach the outspreading skies of Spira, they would escape.

* * *

"Yulina, you okay?" Clyde followed her into her house and then took his coat of afterwards hanging in on the coat rack. She was crying, well almost but then her ocean blue eyes were full of forming tears that were about to fall. Clyde walked up to her and then wrapped his arms around her slender being which she got from her mother. Over the time, they had made a relationship between each other but then Yulina's and Clyde's parent's didn't know. "Yulina..."

She tried to smile and then said, "I just feel sorry for you... about your parents." She wiped her eyes and then tried to smile again. "Sorry, I was just being silly nevermind me," all of a sudden Yulina had bursted into tears.

Clyde looked at her with a look of sympathy on his face. He leaned over and their lips met. This was their first one and Yulina was dying to know how it would feel and now she got the chance. It felt right to him- it just did. Moving over to the wall, Yulina had her back pressed against it and Clyde still kept on working his magic. They both didn't know what to do but Yulina remembered something that her mother had told her: '_When I had my fist kiss with Tidus, we both didn't know what to do but then afterwards we found out and we were okay!' _Yulina smiled behind Clyde's kiss.

Just then Wakka came into the hall since they were taking so long. He gasped and that's when the two teens pulled apart, both in a dreamy-existence. Wakka was mainly talking to Yulina, of course, "You doin' that over here? I would prefer making out in a room, ya! Get a room you two. Those are the exact words that I told your parents, Yulina, and now your acting like them. They would make out anywhere and now your becoming like them, ya! Are you learning things from them Yulina that is a bad influence, ya?"

Almost laughing, Yulina said, "No. Actually mom taught me something good about it. It's that don't be afraid to show your feelings!"

"That's true, ya but then they were like that in pulic, ya! Like that time when Tidus got back and they were going in for a kissy-kissy thingyon the shore of Besaid...oops, I said nothing!"

Cldye still heard that word. "What did you say, Besaid?" It seemed like he knew that place but was it possible? Was he born here or Spira? "I said, what did you say?"

"I said, I said,ya," Wakka said.

"You know what I mean."

"Why should I tell you, ya?"

"Beacause I think I know what you're talking about."

That seemed to have convinced Wakka and Yulina. Wakka said after gulping the lump in his throat, "... Besaid, ya...?"

Clyde ended up smiling and then looked at the both of them, now would they be able to go back to Spira still? If they could that meant that Clyde could have been from Spira. "So it was you!"

Yulina looked at him with her blue eyes wide. "What?"

"You're Lady Yuna's daughter! I've always wanted to meet her and I just kissed her!" Yulina flushed.

"Did you get the ReBirth?" Yulina asked.

"...Yeah? You did too?"

"Yeah! So that explains why you're here! We're here too becasuse of that!"

"This is getting interesting, ya. Let's go talk about it in the living room." They followed him like a leader.

* * *

Through out the window, there was the shadows descending into the skies. The sky was now in a range of warm colours. Yellow at the bottom going to orange to a slight red at the top. Dividing the land from the yellow part of the sky was a gold thin line. It was beautiful, everything held it's breath. It was when the light clouds would break apart gently floating away to some other place. But it wasn't the time for watching it with awe, the group had to move.

"Come on," signaled Tidus, "we gotta move now. Dusk is here and I think it's best if we get a fresh start." The others nodded and then went over to the cell door.

"Now how do we get this open?" Rikku said mingling with the lock.

Paine smirked and then said with a voice that seemed to say '_Can't you think?' _but she didn't say that, instead she said, "We break it. What else do you think we could do? Something else what better idea do you have? Oh, no I think that you meant how are we going to do so?" Rikku nodded. "Well here," she took her sword and did I sudden slash, everyone moved back in shock thinking that she was so loud but nothing happened with the guards. The lock fell to the floor. "There, I broke it with it not being hard."

Shutting up, Paine moved out and then everyone followed behind her. The made their way to the dark and damp hallway to their right and the stairs that seemed to be going up. All of them walked up the stairs and then they pressed their selves against the walls. It was a matter of time when the soldiers would find out that they weren't in the place that they had put them in. Looking a bit over the corner of the wall, Paine saw nothing and that meant it was all clear. They all followed after her. A few of them wondered why it was so easy so far but they decided to not push their luck. "How far do you think we have to go?" Baralai whispered walking by Paine.

She smiled at him - which was rare - and then said, "I think we're almost there, don't worry, we'll make it." Looking passed another corner, Paine saw a bunch of soldiers. She stopped abruptly, "Shit..."

Stopping all of a sudden, Yuna skidded into a halt and then bumped into Tidus. She looked up to him and then he said, "You okay?" Yuna didn't say anything but just nodded. He knew that she was just trying to cover it up but then they had to pay attention right now. "Paine, what do we do?"

She wasn't sure but she held her ground. "We wait till they pass, okay?" Everyone nodded and was anxious on their spot just waiting for what would happen. Finally when the soldiers passed, they moved out. "Come on, I think we're almost there. Are we, Lenne?" she asked to make sure.

Lenne nodded light running along ways by Shuyin. "Yes, I think so but I'm not saying that I'm sure." After what they had guessed an hour passed, they were finally at the entrance that lead to the surface of Bevelle. The only problem was that there was this soldier guarding the entrance. "What do we do?" Lenne asked. "I don't want to go back down there."

Shuyin took her hand and then said reasuringly, "We'll get out of here, just you see." Letting go of it, Shuyin stood up straight. "With us who has weapons, we will attack that lone guard. Then we'll break into a run, and I mean all of us. Okay?" The people in the group that had weapons nodded and held them up.

Yuna took a breath and then let it out. She nodded her head once and then took her guns out from her upper thigh straps. "I'm ready and so are they..." She put her fingers close to the triggers and then they walked up to the the soldier quietly...

"FIRE!" Paine screamed. Obeying, Yuna did her Trigger Happy and then the soldier caught their attention. He was becoming hurt but he was okay. "GO TIDUS, WATERSTRIKE!" Tidus ran up to the guard and slashed him with Waterstrike. His reflexes were still good but a bit down from when he was last in Spira. "Okay, my turn," Paine said. She ran up to the guy and striked him. He fell to the floor. Their plan was that everyone with weapons would attack but then only three of them did. The only thing that mattered was that they were free. All of them ran out the entrance.

"Don't you think that we kind a beat him a bit to much?" Yuna asked Tidus but then Paine answered.

"No," said the young warriror. "I don't even think that it was enough." Yuna sighed and they proceeded to walk out. The air was cool and it was becoming dark. In the distance they saw a young woman about Yuna's age.

Lenne gasped a little bit and then squinted out to check if she was looking right. She knew that person. Maybe this was what happened when Shuyin and her had gotten shot, the girl that she knew came here? But she came here for another reason, Lenne felt it. Following her into the temple that she walked into, the others followed. Maybe... this was what they had to do after escaping? Who knows...

* * *

**

* * *

-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	14. Reasons

**A/n: I'm sorry if there was a cliff hanger and it kept you guys waiting for a long time. So um... yeah okay, here you guys go...**

**Ps. Sorry for any spelling errors... enjoy! Fluff in the next chappie! **

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: Reasons**

* * *

Lenne looked helplessly at the young woman. She had seen her in Zanarkand, also ready to giver her life to her homeland. That lady, she too, was a summoner but a summoner to young. They didn't let her fight in the war because she was to young. Maybe this is where she went when they were all busy with the war? Lenne thought that but she wasn't sure. Yeah, she saw her left but then she didn't know that she was over here. Since she and Shuyin had gotten shot, that was why they didn't see what was going on. Lenne slowly took her eyes off the girl but then quickly said, "We have to follow her deeper into the temple!"

"Why?" Paine asked. Weren't we just here a while ago? I don't think that it's a good idea, you know. We've been here so why are we here again?" the spunky teen said in a tone with an uncertain state of worry. She kept on glancing everywhere just to make sure that they were still in the clear.

Lenne kept looking at the young woman and then back at them. She tucked a strand of loose brown silky hair behind her right ear. "Look, we'll talk about this later. Right now, I feel that we have to follow that girl! I saw her in Zanarkand, she was a summoner too but she didn't get evolved in the war. The people said that she was to young buy she was only one or two year younger than I was." Again, she looked back and forth. "Come on!" She didn't bother to stay. Running to the girl without making her notice that she was actually there, the others followed her.

Rikku shook her head and followed after Lenne as Shuyin was at her side, Rikku talked to him. "Sometimes, I don't get your girlfriend, Shuyin. Is she always like this when she knows something is important?" Shuyin was a faster runner than she was, she strained to keep up. Shuyin wasn't answering. "Huh? Huh?" Rikku asked getting impatient. "I want to know."

Shuyin answered in a simple answer. "No." He ran off going to Lenne. Leaving her with the others that were still making their way to catch up with the songstress.

"Wow, talk about serious," Rikku said to Gippal. "Do you think he's always like that?"

Yuna talked before Gippal could. She made her way to Rikku's side and then said between little pants, "Sometimes. He's just like that because he wants to make sure that Lenne's okay. You get what I mean? He wants to be sure if she's alright."

Rikku lowered her voice, "Well, I wished that Gippal was like that. He can't be close to serious, Yunie. Sometimes, I can't understand why he's like that," she joked but Gippal still heard.

"Don't think that I didn't hear you , Cid's girl," Gippal said in a mocking voice.

Rikku heard that and then pouted, "HEY! I **_Have _**a name you know, it's Rikku! Rikku! Rikku!"

"Yep, I got all that down-"

"Shut it! We're losing them!" Paine said rushing right passed them. "I didn't know that Lenne can run that fast! I knew that Shuyin could but then who would've thought that Lenne could!" She didn't say anything else and then just ran ahead. The others kept running, trying to keep up. Finally catching up where Lenne had stopped all of a sudden.

Shuyin was there beside her and the both of them watched the girl. She didn't seem to notice them so it was useless to keep quiet. "Why is she here?" Lenne asked and Shuyin answered her.

Shuyin didn't take his eyes of the girl and talked to Lenne with looking at her at the corner of his eye. "I don't know. Why don't we just look and see?" Lenne and the others didn't say another word.

Passing the altar, the woman walked up to this wall. It seemed to be glowing in a blue light. The strange thing was that it was coming out of a crack in the wall. The girl whispered some words and the crack became bigger, bigger until it was big enough for her to fit in. Scared that something was going to happen to her, Lenne walked forward but then Shuyin stopped her. "Why are you stopping me?" Lenne asked.

"Because I have a feeling that she came here for a reason and it is not for us to interfere with. You have to stay here with me or else who know what will happen to you." Lenne didn't fight back and just watched. The girl disappeared into the crack and then it closed.

"What do you think that was?" Yuna asked shaking her head to get the fuzziness of the light away from her eyes. She cocked her head to one side and then looked at all of them. She knew that it was important.

"I have no-" a sudden blackness interrupted Rikku. Everyone blacked out.

* * *

When they woke up, the girl was standing beyond all of them. She was older now not to mention that she was also taller a bit. She also looked like that she was more mature. There was this look in her eyes that she was serious about something... she was determind. Lenne gazed at her in pure disbelief was this really her? How could she grow up so fast in a day? "Are you the girl that came here yesterday?"

Looking down a Lenne, the girl nodded her head. She noticed them now but how come not before? "I know you. You are the famous songstress and is a summoner. Do you know me? I'm a summoner too but then they said that I was to young to fight. They sent me here and said that I was to go into the crack of time so that I would forward my age there. Today, I am finished and I can now go back to Zanarkand and fight in the war."

Lenne glanced back at Yuna and she nodded. "This is why we're here," Yuna said. "Just to find out how the ReBirth works! Yevon damn it! I just had to risk loosing Yulina and Tidus just to find this out"

"Shhh..." Tidus took her between his arms and she hushed down, she was almost crying. "Shhhh... it's okay, Yuna, look." She looked up at him and he smiled. She turned her head and saw that the girl was glowing.

"What is happening to me!" the girl said. She was scared but then there was this hint of relief in her voice. A blue portal formed behind her and she fell in, falling backward.

"I she got the ReBirth then why did she go?" Rikku asked turning around looking at all of them. "I mean she was ready to fight and then she had to go afterwards."

"Rikku, be quiet!" Paine said. Rikku was about to complain but then she had saw it, too. There was this projection infront of them and saw that is was that same girl again. She was in a house in that world that they had gone to from Spira. "Look, it's that girl in that place." Everyone nodded. Then they heard her voice. That girl's voice.

"You all may be wondering why you are in that world. Well, you saw that I got the ReBirth and ended up here. Like I said, a crack in time was needed to let me pass an age or more. Then I came here. It was because the crack in time was needing to heal after the crack was needed. I will stay here until the fragment of time will be healed. If it is not then I can make serious damages to the formation of time..." her voice faded away and Rikku looked at Yuna. She was nodding now, knowing why they were there.

"Well, you guys know why you're there already. So why are we there?" Rikku said. "Got any ideas, Lulu?" Rikku played with her hands in the air feeling like something was going to happen soon. The black mage shook her hea but then she said something.

Crimson eyes looking around, she said in her same usual emotionless voice, "I think that we need to get back to that world now. Yuna and Tidus know now so we have to go. But how, though?" She shook her head not knowing. Neither did the others. A sudden gun shot made them break from their thoughts.

"What?" Paine said. They all turned and saw that there were soldiers. "Shit! I told you guys that we shouldn't go here but did you listen? No!" She held her sword up to fight and so did the others with their weapons. Guarding herself with her sword in front of her, it was too late. The bullets hit her and she fell backwards onto the ground.

"_NO_!" Baralai screamed. As he rushed to her, her body became a light timid blue and she bursted into pyreflies, disappearing. "Where did she go?" he said turning to the soldiers. He was so angry, he didn't even think about protecting himself. "What did you do to her" they shot him and then what had happened to Paine happened to him.

"I guess that we all have to get shot on purpose to follow them," Jecht pointed out lowering his sword. The others of the group looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you sure?" Atrena said. "I don't have any idea why you'd think of something like that-" Tidus interrupted her.

"Well, I think you made a point, Mom and Dad but I think we have to do what you said, Dad. One of the first times when I actually think you're right. Strange but true. You go first."

Jecht smirked at Tidus. "Ha! You just want me to go first because you're just scared. I'm better than you for now and always. Fine, I'll go first then your mom will and then you and your wife, 'kay?" Tidus rolled his eyes and then shook his head.

After Jecht had gone, Atrena asked him something. "Tidus, dear, are you mad at your father?" She cocked her head getting ready to get shot herself.

"Surprisingly, no. I don't know why but hurry, go." Atrena listened to Tidus and then disappeared. One after another, they got shot on purpose and they all disappeared...

* * *

"Well, lookie here, I'm bleeding!" Rikku squealed pointing at her arm that was damaged from the bullet. Her arm hurted but she didn't seem like she felt it.

Gippal gave her arm a sideways glance and then let out, "Psh. Come on Rik, all of us are hurt to." He was out of breath and so was the others but it was different for Rikku. They had made it back to the world Yulina was in and Yuna and Tidus were happy.

"We're back!" Yuna said happily not noticing her bleeding arm. She was just thinking about how getting shot would bring them back here. She threw her arms in the air but then she collasped in pain, falling into Tidus' arms. "Ow..."

"You shouldn't be moving a lot..." he said as she lifted her head off of his chest and looked at him. "I don't want you to..." their lips met and they avoided to look at them. Rikku on the other hand was too nosy, she was peeking at them through her fingers that were partly covering her eyes.

Yuna and Tidus pulled back and Tidus held her even though he knew that a bullet was resting in his back. He didn't feel it though, like he was numd or something.

* * *

Clyde stopped talking and then looked up and then talked again, "Do you hear that? It's coming from the kitchen-"

Yulina stood up and shouted, "They're back! Come on guys, let's go and see them!" The three of them rushed to the kitchen, and they were there. All of them. They all looked hurt but were armless with weapons.

Pain muttered something and they all looked at her. "Damn, I wished I had my sword..." she looked up and saw Yulina. The teen jumped to her Mom. It had almost been two days.

"MOM!... Are you okay?" Yuna was going to say something in Yulina's return but then the door bell rang...

* * *

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	15. Tense Up, Relax

**A/n: Hi... um yeah. I think I'm slowing down a bit and my writing's going bad. Well, that's a bit it so here ya go! **

**Ps. Warning for the fluff. I said that this chapter would have it but it's near the end. Oh yeah and don't blame me if you don't like it or how I write it. I'm not past 13, okay. So, here.**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Tense Up, Relax**

* * *

Yulina kept her intense blue eyes on her mother but then doorbell was ringing. It seemed like everyone was focused on the door not to mention the wounds on their arms. Why were they all looking at the door? It was because some of them were **_aware _**of the bleeding in their places. Yulina kept flicking her eyes to her mom and then back to the door. "What do I do?" she whined.

Clyde smiled behind her. The people in the house had noticed him but then they were uneasy because they didn't know that he also from Spira. Clyde offered, "I can go get it..." he said it like a question that he would be asking everyday in different purposes.

Not wanting him to do anything since he was the visitor of the house, Yulina shook her head. "No, I'll get it-" she gave out a pause then said, "but could you please look after my parents?" He shrugged and then she went after giving them one last glance. She was acting like she didn't see them in, like, two years. She scurried to the door and then looked through the peek hole. There was this blone guy and lady. The man looked pissed and the lady well... worried. '_Who are they?' _Yulina thought. They were impatient so they rang the doorbell once again. "Fine," Yulina muttered.

When she had opened the door, the man looked like he wanted to bust into the house but then it seemed like he kept his cool. "Are you Yulina?" the man asked.

_'Sheesh, this guy is so rude. I wonder where how he knew me or how to know where I was living but then again that guy kind off looks like Clyde. He couldn't be his father...' _Yulina thought.

"Hello! I was asking you a question. Are the Yulina that is living here?" the man grunted in an annoyed voice. It was like he wanted her to answer right away but how could she know? She didn't even know the poor guy.

The teen put her hands on her hips knowing that this guy was getting on her nerves. "Exuse me but how do I know to trust you when I don't even know you? You take me for a dim-witted person or something? I just don't know what I'm supposed to do when some lunatic comes to my doorstep."

He seemed to have lost his temper. Yeah, he was red but not really, more like flushed. "You are really annoying. I don't know how crybaby can even stand you!"

"Crybaby?" Yulina said surprised. "Who are you reffering to?"

"I'm talking about Clyde, okay? He's a crybaby-"

"Wait!" Yulina ran in the door and then into the kitchen. "Clyde, I think that your parents are here! Go there or something, I don't want a fight to go on or something."

He stared at her and then whispered, "I can't go there. I don't want to even see his old face." He hung his head then looked up with anger in his face. Though he was angry, he still looked naive even though he was like that, it was just like some other person in the house. "Ya know, I don't want to so I'm not going to."

"Clyde?..." The teen looked at Yulina's father and then he continued, "Do you hate your old man...?" His voice was harsh but then he was able to manage letting out the words. Yuna lightly slapped him on his arm with her un wounded arm.

"Don't be like that, Tidus. That's personal things," she lowered her voice and then whispered, "how do we even know if he's from Spira."

He leaned his head back and then said, "Oh, yeah. I haven't thought about that yet. Oopsie. I've done a bad mistake-"

"Mom, Dad! Come on, stop having a conversation when there are people at the door waiting for a reply from us!" Yulina pointed out. "You see, they're going to get pissed and then maybe a fight will take on, get it?"

He looked at her and then turned his head to Clyde, "So, you didn't answer my question, if you don't feel okay about talking about this then you don't have to."

Clyde kept glancing all over the place not trying to draw attention to him self but then he decided to answer the question. "Yeah... I do hate him, okay? You got a problem about that!" There were tears in his eyes, well they were forming but then he hated to be called a crybaby. It was his former weakness with his father and he didn't really like people knowing that.

Tidus looked amused but not in the way that he thought that it was funny, it was in a way which expressed not pity but sadness. "Does your old man call you a crybaby a lot?" Tidus asked while he was aware that Jecht was staring at him from his back. Clyde didn't answer but then he just nodded. "Well then, I'll take care of your parents out there." There wasn't a smile on his face and that's when Tidus decided to cheer him up, "Don't worry, man, I was being called the same thing and I'm still not over with it, especially if my old man is the one that's saying it.

Clyde looked up at him and managed to mumble, "Thanks."

Standing up, he turned all of a sudden and said to Clyde, "Hey, where do you come from anyway?" Yeah, it was a strange question but it didn't seem like it to Clyde.

The depressed teen's frown wiped off and then it was replaced with a smile. "Hey, this might be weird but then I'm from Spira." The others in the room looked at him as if he was crazy but it didn't seem wrong to Tidus. He walked off to the door with the smile on his face. He left, hearing the others talk with questions in their voices as if they didn't believe him. Tidus took in a deep breath that he let out in an instant. '_Now, I gotta deal with these guys. damn rather waste my time for something else though, but hey, this is for a kid that reminds a resemblance to me when I was younger.' _

He opened the door and then saw a man and woman that Clyde had face features from. Tidus knew what the kid meant, he could see it in the man's eyes... but the woman, she seemed harmless or was she just acting like that? The man walked up to Tidus and said in his face, "Who the hell are you! I was here for the crybaby and not you. So give the stupid kid back!" the other blond man spat in Tidus' face.

'_Whoa, talk about rage. Better watch his language 'cause two can play at this game.' "_I would have gave him back but then he doesn't want to, okay? It's because you're so... I dunno, your acting like a piece of shit? So would you get the shit off his back! Beat it man, and don't expect Clyde to come back in a few freaking days!" Tidus shouted into the man's ear, he flinched and started to head off. The lady seemed like she didn't really care after the sympathy swept off her face. She also looked relieved as if she wanted Clyde to stay in a place that was safer. "There, that was taken care of. Now, I just gotta tell the kid." He closed the door and then went back to the kitchen. It was like he didn't feel the pain in his back and so did the others where ever they got hurt when Tidus saw them.

"Does your arm still hurt, Yuna?" Tidus asked taking a seat beside her. She looked at her arm and saw that it had stopped bleeding, the bullet was also gone already like someone had taken it out but didn't. "'Cause it don't look like it and my back doesn't hurt either. So does it?"

Clyde just stood there waiting for the news of his parents. Yuna just nodded in return and then pointed to Clyde. "Tell him what happened with his parents."

Tidus looked awat from Yuna who was watching them. He put a hand behind his head and then gave out a little laugh. "Ha... well I got them to go away. I also told them that you wouldn't be back for a few days. You think that will be enough to cool down?"

Clyde was happy again, everyone could see it in his face. "Yeah, thanks! But where do I stay?" He shrugged as if he was about to leave.

Yulina took his arm and said, "You're staying with us, silly! Come on!" She dragged him upstairs and purposively in her room. Yuna and Tidus looked at her as to make sure nothing would happen. Tidus shrugged and Yuna gazed at him as if she didn't understand why.

"Hey, just let them. Nothing would happen, right? You know what I mean like... I dunno stuff that we do...?" Yuna gave him a little glare but she wasn't the slightest bit mad at him. "Okay, I take that back. They're probably sorting stuff out, okay? Sound better?" Yuna and nodded and he picked her up. She was giggling as if they were just new weds. "We'll be busy," Tidus said as he headed their way up the stairs, "so don't think about bothering us. All you guys have stuff to do too." Everyone either sighed or smiled and Tidus went off.

* * *

Tidus dug his head in the crook of her neck, Yuna moaned and managed to let out a couple of words. "I think that we should be looking towards Yulina more, you know give... mmm... her our time. But if you mean later then that's fine with me. "

He took his head away and in an instant the warmth of his lips vanished. Yuna was surprised how cold it felt. "Fine with me and I don't meant that I'm not looking towards her. I'm think that too but then being in Spira's past, I feel that I haven't done this in a long time."

Yuna eyed him, "So your just into me for this?" Of course she was joking but then Tidus didn't answer by words. He just kissed her. "Mmm."

He laid her down and then place himself between her legs. Their kiss was intense but then there was a side to it that was calming and in another way, spiritual. Strange but true. Tidus pulled back gently and then Yuna wrapped her silky arms around his smooth shoulders. He moved his head to her neck and then kissed it gently sending tiny shivers down Yuna's body. Taking his head away he pressed his soft lips against her white collarbone, Yuna was breathing heavyly ontop of the blond head that was under her chin. She held onto his shoulders tighter, he was so much closer to her chest. Slowly he past his tongue through his lips and landed on her pure soft skin. Yuna gave out a little gasp, she was being tight but why? Yuna didn't want to ruin it so she just tried to relax.

Knowing that he would go downer, she wrapped her legs around him in anticipation. She loved the way that he touched her the way that he smelled. Moving down, he licked the space between her two mounds and then made his way up and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Yuna..."

"I love you too," Yuna giggled. She released him and then pushed him onto the bed, getting ontop of him, sitting on his torso. She was light to him, not heavy though Yuna was worried about this. "Am I heavy?" she asked. Tidus shook his head. "Good," she replied with an evil grin on her face. Bending down their lips locked and then she pulled away afterwards. They were getting sweating and Tidus was capturing every moment. Yuna looked so sincere with the sweat on her face and body. The hair on her face stuck to her cheeks and she smiled so sweetly, it was hard to believe that she wasn't decent in the night.

After an hour they got tired and really tired. Yuna collapsed on top of him and then he wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her cheek on his bare tanned chest and then they fell asleep. They thought that it was already night.

* * *

**A/n: I'm so slow now! I gotta work on my other ficcie now bye! Hope you guys liked the fluff!**


	16. With Sweet, There is Hard

**A/n: Yeah, okay kill me if you want, okay? I know I haven't been updating but that's cuze I've been thinking about things so I got some new stuff coming, okay? I've also been thinking of a new fic but I'm gonna save it till I'm finished with these ones. See my profile if you want to know more about the new fic. Okay guys, here.**

* * *

**ps.: I hope that you guys like this chapter. This is one is so special to me cuze I put a lot of feeling into this one and the other thing is that it's kind of true. What happened to Yulina is what happened to me once or a few times. So I hope that you guys don't end up laughing when you're done. Thanks! **

* * *

Kerri**: Thank-you for being here with me! I thank you a lot. You made me go forward when I felt that I was dying out. Now, I type slow but then I'm still going on with the fics! **

* * *

Chapter sixteen: With Sweet, There is Hard

* * *

It was the next day and Jecht was pissed. Clyde was still there with them and that seemed to bother him a lot. Thing was, was that no one knew why. That was about to change when Jecht wanted to talk to his only son. Alone. He dragged him into the kitchen and then sighed, long and hard. Tidus looked at his father like he hated him. (Yeah, and he did for like how many years? A lot.) When he talked, it was slow but yeah, hard. "How can you have another crybaby in the house with us? We don't even know that kid."

The younger father didn't even have to think what to say. "Yeah, but my daughter does! They like each other so I can trust him. Plus it looked like he needed some help since he reminded me of _someone here that was treated the same some time ago and still now sometimes._" He looked away and then spoke again. "Look, Dad, if you don't want him to be here then why don't you leave? It's either you or him. Your choice. Or if you don't like any of those how about staying and shutting up?"

Jecht heard every word that his son said. Of course he couldn't leave, he had nowhere else to go. "Whatever crybaby, I'm staying but don't think that I like that kid now!"

Tidus put his hands on his hips and then walked away after shouting, "Fine, whatever. I hate you!"

Jecht responded to that as if it was nothing. He had heard that out of Tidus' mouth for many years. "Well I hate you too!" He grumbled and walked away. They were so into the "_conversation" _that they didn't know that they were heard all though out the house. But Clyde didn't hear them... that was the good thing. The bad thing, Yulina did.

* * *

She cried and fell onto her bed. It was time for her to go to school. Yes, she was going to go with Clyde but then she had told him to go on first and would catch up. She didn't feel like going after she heard her father fight with his father. She didn't like the kind of shouting that they were saying and that made her cry. This had happened last night, also when it was the middle of the night. She wondered how her mother didn't wake up when she was a light sleeper. Forcing her self to get out of bed. Looking at her desk in her room she saw that she didn't finish her history homework. The other thing was that she didn't take a shower yet.

Stumbling into the shower, she took a fast one and then got dressed. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw that she looked like she was half dead. Tired and dead, she combed her hair and applied a little mascara to make her blue eyes stand out. Half crying, she took her school things and then threw them into her bag. Taking her coat, she put it on and then hurried down stairs. Her mother was surprised that she was still there.

Cocking her head to one side, Yuna looked at her daughter in a worried way and then said, "Yulina, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

Shaking her head, she put on a smile that looked so sincere but it was all fake. She didn't want her mother to feel the way that she was feeling right now. "I'm okay. Well bye. I gotta go. Say bye to Dad for me." Yuna only nodded as Yulina left.

"**Tidus, Yulina says Bye!" **Yuna sighed and went back to her work.

* * *

Walking up to the door, Yulina sighed. She thought that everyone seemed to be sighing today. '_Damn, I'm late' _Yulina thought. She shook her head and entered the room. She sat in her chair ashamed that she was this late, and in this condition. The teacher looked at her and then resumed with the lesson. She was wondering how Clyde was doing. Was he thinking of her or did he know that she was doing okay? Moaning out a sigh, Yulina put her bag down and then looked up to the board...

* * *

_"Yulina!"_

Jerking her head up, she looked out ahead of her and saw that the teacher was talking to her. Duh, she heard her name. The lesson was almost over and she couldn't remember anything. Did she fall asleep? She thought so. The teacher walked up to her desk and everyone was looking at the scene.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Yulina nodded. "I don't think so."

Wanting to cover her face, Yulina said, "Then why did you ask if you don't think that I feel okay?"

Putting on a worried smile the teacher said, "Come on. I want you to see the counselor. Normally you wouldn't be like this is class. I think that there is something going on at home that's making you to be like this. Go on." Yulina looked at her as she didn't believe what she said. How could she tell? "Go on. You don't have to worry about the test. I'll let you pass this one. Besides I have your other work and it shows that you don't have any point of taking it, okay? Go on now." Other students heard what she said. They sighed and wished that they were her.

Thanking the teacher, she walked off and then went to the counselor. As she reached the room, she was scared to talk to her. What if she found out about Spira? But Yulina was going to risk it. She would just have to tell nothing about Spira...

* * *

When it was time to go home, Yulina felt like she didn't want to do anything but she felt better. She talked to someone and they did seem to find anything out about Spira. The thing was that she didn't want to tell Yuna, her mother, what happened. She cried just thinking about it. Walking out of the school grounds she forgot about Clyde. As she was walking along the sidewalk, she felt arms wrapping around her waist. She gasped but sighed in relief when she saw that it was Clyde.

"Hello," Yulina said through her tears.

"You look awful," he said wiping away her tears and then her hair so that he could see her face better. "I'm worried about you. Is there something that you're not telling me that I'm supposed to know about?"

He was looking at Yulina in a worried way. "No, there's nothing, I just didn't get a good night's sleep yesterday," she paused then thought of something to add in, "that's why I told you to go ahead this morning." Yulina put a fake smile on and then she bowed down and their lips locked in a gentle way. Students looked at them as they passed by. The two of them didn't notice and they wouldn't have cared if they knew. Pulling back Yulina said, "Thanks, I needed that."

"No prob." Holding her between his arms they crossed the walk and that's when they didn't see it coming. It was on a red-light so that meant that they could walk across and the cars would have to stop. But then... there was this car and in it, there was a man in long blue hair. Odd hair. Yulina had seen this guy before and Clyde had saved her from him but she didn't know that it was him. The car ran over the red-light and the car... nearly hit Clyde and Yulina. Clyde took her in his arms and they dodged it by rolling to the side of the street. They hit their heads on the sidewalk and they blacked out...

* * *

**A/n: Well, I'm done here, for now. I hoped that you guys liked it! The thing was that I didn't get hit with a car with the guy that I liked but the other stuff, pretty much. Yeah, okay, bye now. And I thank all those who didn't laugh!**

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	17. Something

**A/n: Kerri, and CeE CrOw, I thank you for reviewing vigorously, but really, it wasn't needed. You know, for the other story but I kind of feel guilty you know? But it's like I get to know what's going on with you guys what I mean not just at fanfiction,net and it sounds like me. Well, whatever, thanks but you really don't have to do that again. There are better things to do but thank you! cries in the corner of the room I had a rough weekend and this just made my day. Yeah whatever. Here ya go... **

* * *

**Chapter seventeen: Something...**

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I had a rough weekend and I didn't do my homework yet. Oh and there is one major bad word in her but it's used for a good reason.**

* * *

She opened her eyes. It wasn't where she had been before, when she had hit her head with Clyde. Where was she...? _"Right!" _she thought. "_I'm in a hospital? But where's Clyde. Damn, this could be bad. I have a feeling that they're going to ask me things later on." _Looking about the room, Yulina saw the room that she was put in and all the wires that were attached to her to keep check that her pulse was still going. Groaning, Yulina gazed at the door and wished that she wasn't held in this place, captive. Yes, she wanted to be better but not here. It was to risky for her whole family. "I am so getting out of here," her voice coughed out. "Just wait until the nurse comes and I'll be on my way, out of this place. But yeah, I can't leave Clyde. Where's he?"

Standing up, there was this sudden sound from the machine that was connect to the wires that were placed about on her body. "Sheesh, are these really needed? Lulu told me that mom knows white magic and I'm going to learn the spell soon so why bother? Well, yeah, Yulina, you're in a hospital. People here don't know stuff like _cura _whatever." She hadn't noticed that she was making a louder sound from the machine. Smacking it abruptly with her right hand that was made into a fist, it stopped as if nothing had happened to it. "I would really want to get out of here. It is really annoying me."

Pacing around the room, her head began to hurt from the incident from what happened earlier. "I hate this place," she muttered with grief. "By the way, where is he? I would really want to get a hold on the people who are in control of this place." Not wanting to waste anymore time, she stood up and walked to the door with slow and careful movements. "I am so going to see him and they are not going to stop me unless they find out that I'm out of my room and stuff like that."

Glancing from side to side through the window, Yulina looked if the coast was clear getting ready to make a run for it into the hallway that was right in front of her. There wasn't anyone and so she took one sudden step forward... _trip. _A crash of sound was released from her room and she cursed the machine and wires under her breath. "Damn, stupid wires are getting in my way." Ripping them off her skin, she cursed them again. "Ow. That hurts but whatever." Holding her breath, she made her way down the hall, glancing into the windows of doors that she passed as she walked by. One by one, they weren't his room, she was starting to guess that his was on another floor or something. "Damn this hospital," she whispered.

"Ow..." muttered a blond that was on the floor at the side of his. Wiping his eyes to make himself more awake, he looked around him and sighed in frustration. "Stupid Seymour. What the hell did he do to us? And where's Yulina. I have a feeling that Tidus is going to kill me if he finds out what happened to Yulina. This is a bad thing. I guess something that I'll have to do is to make sure that I shut my mouth and don't spill anything about Spira. Yeah and if I do, I'm dead. But who said that I would? Now what I have to do is get rid of these stupid wires and find Yulina... But what if she was looking for me or that she's looking for me right now?"

Groaning, just like Yulina had in her room, but he didn't know, Clyde did what Yulina did. He ripped off the wired that was connected to his skin and to the machine that marked his pulse. "Shit, that hurt," he whispered. Looking at the door as if it was going to open suddenly with Yulina popping in he said, "Now what do I do? Do I go and look for her or do I wait and let the nurses come and the doctors letting them ask questions about me and probably other things." Closing his eyes once, Clyde opened them and grunted out, "Well, no hope for me staying here. I'm going to go and find her. All I have to hope is that I'll bump into her and we're out of here."

* * *

"Oh, they better pick up the phone. I really have to tell them that Yulina and that other guy are in the hospital!" After some time the phone was picked up and Aeiku was hoping that this all was going to be okay. We'll she meant what would happen to Yulina and the other guy. She didn't do anything to her friend that hurt her and this time she had a feeling that it was the other new guy in school, Seymour. I didn't want to disturb them but it was for the better, right? "I dunno..." Aeiku said while she was walking around looking out to the area that was in front of her. "I just want her to be alright. She's my friend so I have to tell her parents unless I want to get into more trou-"

"Hello? Tidus speaking." So was this her father's voice or something? I mean that he just sounded so young to be one. I thought that he would be more mature. One that would be older. You know, it's just plain strange...

"Um... hello?"

"Yeah, hello."

See! Even the way that he talked wasn't even like a parent. "Okay, are you Yulina's father and do you know me?"

"Yeah I'm her father but I don't think that I've heard you before so I don't think that I know you."

"Okay, I'm Aeiku. Now do you know?"

"Yeah. Yulina told me about - Rikku, shut up!" He covered the phone and then there were constant shouts but Aeiku could still hear them. They weren't angry shouts but they were shouts that were playful - "Hey! Hey-oh Yuna, hi. Later."

"Later," Aeiku heard from the female.

"Hello?"

"What was that all about?" she asked as if he was a teenager like her. (Well, he was but she didn't know that.) "Are you okay or has something happened?"

"Yeah. Just stuff. My wife's cousin was... I dunno. Doing stuff that I thought that she should've have saved for a party. Anyways, why'd you call?"

"Well..." She didn't want them to feel bad but she just wanted to do what was right. She didn't hurt Yulina anyway so what was there to be scared about? "Well... I was just wondering if Yulina would be home yet?"

"Nah. She's not home. We thought that she would be hanging out with you or something... So you're telling me that you don't know where she is and something happened to her? I mean..."

"No! It's not like that. I do know where she is but ,yeah, something happened to her... she's in the h -"

"Is she hurt?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"I was going to tell you."

"Tell me."

"Well I don't know if I should tell you... but then again, I want to. It's for the best I think."

"Well, you can tell me."

"Um... well, I wanted you to know that Yulina... she's in the hospital..." Aeiku held her breath.

"**_What the Fuck! _**Are you telling me that something happened to her?"

"Well, yeah. I said that I was going to say something like that. Were you even listening? I was thinking that we should visit her - oh and that Clyde guy that she's always with. I think he's over there too."

"Right. Okay. Okay. Okay. OKAY! Okay, I have to go now. Thanks for telling me that. I'll see when I could do something about this."

"Okay, bye." Aeiku put down the phone after hanging up and looked out the window. "I hope that she's okay... and the guy."

* * *

"Where was he?..." Yulina walked through the hallways where it was more quiet than she had thought that it would be. Abruptly, she saw a doctor or a nurse, she couldn't really tell what the person really was. She ducked into the shadows and she felt a hand... at least that's what she thought it was. "Shit!" Turing around, Yulina saw the face that she knew for quite awhile. "Clyde?"

He smiled and pecked her lips. "Yeah, it's me. So you okay?" She nodded even though her head was hurting in some way. "... Heh, heh, I can tell that your head is hurting. Anyway, same here. I thought that I wouldn't be able to find you after some hour or so but guess what? I found you faster then I had thought that I would."

"Yeah, same here. Okay so that we found each other... what are we going to-"

"Hey, aren't those some of the kids that we thought got hurt or something? They woke up quite quickly. Well, I think that we should go and ask things about them that will be needed."

"Oh... crud," Clyde muttered running his hand through his blond hair. "Time to run, Yulina." Before she could protest he grabbed her hand and started to run.

* * *

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara **


	18. Questions

**A/n: You what I think? I think that I'm updating every other day and I think that I'm going to slow down soon, yeah, I hope not but if you guys think that I'm annoying updating like this just let me know, okay? Okay! Yeah, so, whatever. And Kerri? Please don't get mad at me, I didn't check my e-mail for a few days and I was busy so I didn't get to read ur new story, but don't worry, I'll find some time.**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: Questions**

**Sorry for a short and stupid chapter but yeah, I'll do better next time. And if there is something that you want me to add, just ask and I'll think about it! **

* * *

"Do you have any idea where you going!" screamed Yulina but she didn't really care, she just wanted to say something to have something to distract them from being scared. "I had _'lived' _for seventeen lives and-"

"I'm sorry to be mean but could you just shut up now! I'm really trying-" he turned and dragged her over the next corner "-to really help here but would you take it? No!" Her hand slipped out of his and he strained to stop for a moment and took it in his hand once again. "Look, do you know what's going to happen if they find us I mean-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Some of the patients of the hospital looked at the two teenagers anxiously and the old residents were turning white at the sound that they were causing. The two of them didn't know that they were such a raging pair of noise that irritated some of the people. Yulina avoided their stars and confusion and so she continued with her shouts, "Look, Clyde, I said shut up, okay?"

"Why don't you shut up, I'm already shutting up! Shut up this shut up that shut up everything-damn! Turn, turn, turn!" he screamed out as he had already seen someone chasing their beings behind them.

"I'm turning dammit, I'm turning! Would we just cooperate? You know this has never happened to us before. Now shut up dammit!" Yulina wasn't really thinking, she was just saying what ever came into the mind that she held.

"Yeah, I was shutting up until you made me say something and stop saying dammit!"

"Hey, hey. I know that we're like this," Yulina pointed out in one whole breath between a pant. She wanted Clyde to listen to her this moment, since she had a feeling that their relationship would go down if she didn't do something.

"Yeah, why? Or is it that you're saying this so you can say another dammit?"

"No!"

"Okay, then what is it?"

She furrowed her eyebrows knowing that he was being such a jerk right now but she didn't blame him. Yulina knew that they were like that only because they were being chased. And being caught would be a big trouble to their parents and the people of Spira that was there. "I'm saying that we're like this only because we are being chase and so that means that we're just freaking out. Correct?"

He nodded and then said, "Okay, yeah, I hadn't thought of that because I was to busy freaking out. Now, I-" he paused and then Yulina screamed. Skidding to a halt, he passed the right of the doctor and continued with his sentence that he left off of. "Now, I," Clyde repeated, "am saying sorry that I was treating you that way. Girls shouldn't be treated that way and the other thins is that it's not just because you're a girl, it's because I love you. Now just calm down and keep holding m-AHH!"

"Turn, turn, turn!" Yulina now shouted what he had said before. He followed on what she said and didn't argue, he just did what she said. "Now… ahhhHH!" Someone had caught here from behind. She screamed and struggled. One thing that she knew was that it wasn't Clyde that was hlolding her. She would love to hit someone right now. "Clyde! Help here!"

He skidded to a halt and put his hands on his hips. He didn't want to hurt anyone and so he held the feeling of that in himself. "You put her down, you think-you're-so-good-doctor-nurse-person!"

Yulina yelped when she felt something touch her rear end. "Hey, stop it you pervert! AaH… Clyde, HELP! Shit! Stop it you friggin thiny!" He ran to her side and pulled her out of the males arms that seemed to have holding her in a way that she disliked. "Thanks," Yulina muttered putting herself up in a more upright position.

"So what do you want from us?" Clyde asked crossing his arms. _"This is bad. God. Why does this have to happen to me? All because of that stupid Seymour!" _he thought.

The doctor looked at Yulina in a way that she didn't feel all that comfortable with, she slid behind Clyde and let him talk. "Well, all that I want to do is ask you some questions. I think that you are Yulina and Clyde but we have to make sure that it is you. Look at your wrists, I think that it says your names on in. Please, follow me."

"Are you really going to listen?" Yulina whispered to Clyde. "I don't like that person. So perverted. How can they let a doctor like that work in here! I mean-"

"Yulina, just follow them. I want to get out of this as much as you do. We do what they say, the sooner we're out of here. All we have to do is not let anything out about Spira. Got it?" She nodded. They followed the doctor and they both sat on some chairs (let alone Yulina and Clyde on the other side of the room.)

This wasn't either of their rooms but it was empty. "So…" the doctor began, "where do you live and with who do you live with?…"

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for the stupid chapter but I'm working on the other chapters. At least I hope that it was funny. And I have some news, I don't know if any of you out there like Full Metal Alchemist, but I'm going to be writing a ficcie about it. I just love that anime, really sad to. I'm going to be posting it until I finish these ficcies but that's what I think. You can go try and read it, I'll explain the characters and everything but I have to find more about it too! Later.**

**-Yuna-Blueo'hara**


End file.
